Sun Hill's DI
by Charmed Lassie
Summary: When three Sun Hill officers are hurt because of DI Manson, there is an agreement that he must go. COMPLETE!
1. Three lives

A/N: Another Bill story from me, hope this one's as liked as the last. This involves DI Manson's attempts to get rid of some of the Sun Hill officers he doesn't like, or at least cause major problems for them. Hope you like it!

Samantha Nixon sat silently at her desk, surveying the computer screen but not taking any of it in. The large office was empty, the lights were dimmed, it was that of evening that was so quiet, everything was winding down.

Except that she wasn't winding down. She never did these days.

Oh, she'd always been a bit of a workaholic, the first one in and last to leave, but, since she'd been passed over for the permanent DI's job, she'd been worse. There was a part of her that would never accept that. It was alright Superintendent Okaro saying she just hadn't had enough experience, she'd had enough experience to be in the temporary position for over a year!

So she was sort of determined to prove Okaro wrong by working as much as she could but getting up DI Neil Manson's nose was a delightful bonus!

She knew she had to watch her step around him, one reason to kick her out and he would take it with gloating eyes. Things were rather strained in CID lately, at least she could take pride in knowing there was always a better atmosphere when she was in charge.

The again, there had always been a better team when she'd been in charge. Manson had already transferred Eva out of there (though she'd ended up somewhere much better than he'd intended) and was probably angling for her and Debbie McAllister to leave, the sexist pig that he was. Sam had noticed the way he was with Phil Hunter and Rob Thatcher, it was completely obvious how he felt about women in the job.

Probably thought they were neglecting their children or something, the one thing Sam saw as a redeeming feature around him was his apparent devotion to his family.

Other than that he was a complete prat.

* * *

Tony Stamp was bored out of his brain once again. Alright, so he'd never had the most invigorating of lives but sitting home every single night with a good book? Not really his style.

All his troubles could be linked back to that time a few years previously when he was falsely accused of abusing that boy, Lee Dwyer. Even though he'd been proved innocent there was always that smidgen of doubt in people's minds. He saw it every time a colleague brought their kid in for the day or when he was called out to an incident involving children, someone always kept half an eye on him.

That accusation was the reason he'd had to leave his home and was living in a crummy flat above a corner shop. It was the reason he was treated like a leper everywhere he went.

The worst part was when new officers arrived at Sun Hill and they found out about the allegation. At least with the older officers they knew the truth about it, knew who the real abuser had been, but every new body immediately thought he'd just covered it up well.

He'd seen it recently with the arrival of that new DI. At first Manson had been fairly friendly, nothing out of the ordinary, just a man wanting to get to know his team. Then something seemed to change. A glint in his eyes suggested he knew and that he didn't believe the 'cover' story.

It was enough to make him hate the man but so far he hadn't done or said anything directly offensive. Would Tony even have the energy to fight if he did?

There was just something about the whole situation that made him lose the will the fight, even to care.

* * *

Jim Carver found himself home alone yet again. It was the same night after night since his divorce from Marie, sitting thinking about what a mess he'd made of his life and preparing for his next day at work. After all, work was his life now, wasn't it?

If he wasn't as strong willed as he was, it would've been easy to slip back into his old life with his friend the whisky bottle. But he wasn't about to do that, his only chance of happiness would disappear out of the window if he so much as thought of touching alcohol.

His chance of happiness revolved around June Ackland and whether he had any sort of chance with her. He knew he'd probably blown it by marrying Marie like that and June wasn't likely to take him back anytime soon but that was the nice thing about her, she was so forgiving sometimes.

Hmm, sometimes being the operative word. Since her dalliance with Gabriel Kent she'd been decidedly harsher, it wasn't something that Jim had missed and he knew anything he said to June at the moment would be taken the wrong way.

No, better to wait. And stay away from the bottle.


	2. I hate Mondays

A/N: Just a little thing, Jim will be involved in this at some point but I figure Manson can only wreck two people's lives at a time, right? Hope you like this.

Monday morning and Sam was the first in as usual. After a few cups of coffee she was finally getting motivated but that didn't mean she was having any luck connecting Sean Cooper to any crime in Sun Hill. And that was bad.

Cooper was suspected of being involved with half the firearms in the district except there was nothing on him at all. Nobody seemed willing to grass him up, he was too smart to be caught out, the trail was coming to all sorts of dead ends and Sam had a feeling she'd be getting the blame for it.

Still, bright side? Failure to catch Cooper wasn't exactly going to show Manson in a good light, was it? And that was enough to put a smile on her face.

Unfortunately the doors swung open at that precise moment and DI Manson entered. Oh, great!

'Hope that smile means you've got something on Sean Cooper,' Manson said gruffly.

Somehow she managed to suppress a unproductive comment. 'No, Guv. Sorry.'

He walked past her without a glance. 'Sorry's not good enough. We need Cooper off the streets fast. Every moment he's out there is another moment he could be putting lives in danger by selling a gun.'

'Yeah, I am aware of that.'

'I hope you are, Samantha,' he said without turning around. 'As of today, I'll be heading the investigation.'

What?! 'Hang on a minute,' she said sharply. 'I'm the one in charge of the Cooper investigation.'

'Not any more,' he said turning back. 'You haven't got a result, it's time I stepped in.'

'You can't do that!'

'I just did,' he smirked before going into his office.

Great! What was the betting that a witness would suddenly come out of the woodwork or Cooper would become sloppy now that Manson was on board? Just to make her look damn incompetent.

* * *

Why were old women the worst for chattering? Tony had just spent an hour trying to ask a Mrs Hoskins if she'd noticed who'd nicked her neighbour's car. Instead of answers he'd got the full-length version of her holiday in Torquay and been force-fed homemade chocolate biscuits.

He was driving through the Larkmead estate on his way back to the station, extremely irritated that Gary had wriggled out of this one somehow. Yep, it was always good old Tony Stamp who got to deal with the doddering old women.

Ahead of him Tony saw a girl waving, obviously trying to get him to stop. He was happy to oblige, especially because he thought he recognised her as Abigail Nixon, DS Nixon's daughter.

Slowly he pulled the car alongside her. 'Can I help you?'

'My bag's been nicked,' she said breathlessly. 'Can you take me to Sun Hill station?'

'You're DS Nixon's daughter, aren't you?'

She nodded. 'She's gonna kill me.'

Tony smiled. 'Hop in, I'll give you a lift.'

* * *

Jim sat at his desk in CSU reviewing whether they could arrest Danny Cullum for threatening behaviour. The guy had repeatedly taunted a Mrs Gray about the colour of her skin, there was one slightly unreliable witness, probably not enough to bring a case. Still, he could have a word and shake him up a bit.

'Jim?'

'Hmm?' he glanced up to find June standing there. 'Hi, what can I do for you?' That came out a little more suggestive than he'd intended.

She handed him a file. 'I've just arrested Danny Cullum, I was told you were the one handling the case.'

'Yeah, I am,' he said. 'What's he gone and done now?'

'Moved up a level,' June sighed. 'Threw a brick through Marion Gray's window.'

'Great,' Jim muttered. 'Is she alright?'

'Just a few cuts and bruises,' June answered. 'Want me to sit in on the interview?'

'Sure.'

* * *

Tony walked Abigail up into CID. He scanned the large room but there was no sign of Samantha Nixon so he led the girl around the corner to DI Manson's office.

'Excuse me, Guv?' he tapped lightly on the door.

'Mmm?' Manson murmured then looked up, Tony watched his eyes dart over to Abigail, was that a slight indication of worry? 'Who's this?'

'DS Nixon's daughter,' Tony said, managing to keep his voice nice and calm. 'She's had her bag nicked, any idea where Samantha is?'

'She's checking something out,' he said. 'She should be back in half an hour or so.'

'Okay,' Tony forced a smile. 'I'll take Abigail down to the canteen.'

Manson stood up quickly. 'It's alright, PC Stamp, she can stay here.'

'It's no trouble,' Tony countered politely.

'You're probably needed,' Manson insisted smoothly. 'Go.'

'Fine,' Tony said shortly before turning and walking out of CID quickly.

What the hell did Manson think he was doing? Protecting Abigail Nixon from the evil child-abuser? Tony was sure that Samantha would be more bothered about her daughter spending time with her arch-enemy than him but it seemed Manson had things clear in his mind.

Well, good for him.


	3. Small choices and all that

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and just remembered, **Solostarr**, I didn't answer your little question. Nope, Polly isn't there but I have to say you gave me an idea for something later on in the story. Glad everyone seems to be enjoying it and I'll be updating this often cos my other comp's own with my other stories on it.

That had been a complete waste of time, Sam inwardly complained as she walked back into the station. Manson had sent her on some stupid errand to badger and informant who knew nothing about Cooper, he hadn't even heard of the guy.

He'd probably want an update as soon as possible. Well, he could forget it, another strong cup of coffee was in order.

'That was a waste of time,' Jim muttered as he and June walked back up to CSU.

'I think you've got enough to charge him,' June argued. 'You've got a witness who saw him throw the brick.'

'Yeah, I suppose,' Jim relented. 'Thanks for helping me out in there.'

'It's no trouble, putting people like Cullum away's the only part of this job I like.'

'Don't you ever miss being in CSU?' Jim asked carefully, he didn't want to say anything that might affect their new-found closeness.

'Sometimes,' she admitted with a smile. 'But at least I don't have all that management paperwork to do.'

'If the job was only about catching criminals we'd be alright,' Jim agreed. 'But we spend more time writing reports than anything else.'

June shrugged. 'That's the job these days.'

'Pity,' he said.

'Yeah, ' she said. 'Well, I better get back to work.'

'Thanks for helping me out, June.'

'No problem.'

He watched her leave, thinking of all the times when he'd sat in the very same place and known that he'd be going home to her that night. It was painful to think back to those times.

Yet there was still hope. June finally seemed friendly towards him, she might still have feelings for him. But he couldn't carry on moping around like this, maybe if he stopped thinking about her she'd think about her feelings for him. There was absolutely no logic to that but it was the best he could come up with.

Sam sat finishing her coffee in the canteen, deliberately taking it slowly in order to avoid having to go upstairs and face Manson. Obviously he was going to make a snide comment about how she'd wasted the morning chasing a pointless lead, conveniently forgetting it had been his idea in the first place. To take her time only delayed the inevitable.

'DS Nixon?'

'Hmm?' She looked up to find Tony Stamp looking expectantly at her. 'Oh, hi.'

'Is Abigail alright now?' he asked.

'Abigail?' she repeated with confusion.

'Yeah, haven't you seen her?'

Panic was starting to creep into her. 'Why? What's wrong?'

'She's had her bag nicked,' Tony said. 'I left her in the DI's office.'

With Neil?! God knows what he was saying to her. 'Thanks, Tony.'

'No problem.' he smiled before moving off.

Sam immediately pulled herself to her feet and hurried up to CID. She rounded the corner to see Manson at his desk and Abi beside him pointing at something on the desk, at least it looked like she was alright.

Taking a breath, Sam stepped into the office. 'Abi, are you okay?'

The young girl looked up. 'Fine, he only wanted my bag.'

'I suppose you need some keys then,' Sam realised.

'Please.'

'Afternoon, Samantha,' Manson butted in. 'I was expecting you back ages ago.'

'Sorry, Guv, I got sidetracked by something.'

'Right,' he said in an unconvinced tone. 'Your mobile's off.'

'I know, I was meeting someone,' Sam countered with an irritated smile.

'Fine,' Manson stood. 'Well, I've had a tip-off, Cooper's making an exchange pretty soon.'

'Right,' she said. 'Well, I've just got to drop Abi off home first.'

He shook his head. 'There isn't time. Can't she walk?'

'She already been mugged once today, I'm not letting it happen again!' Sam said angrily trying to keep her voice to decent level because Abi was listening carefully.

'Alright, but we better be quick.'

Tony sat in the canteen pondering his future. The way Manson had treated him up there, it hurt. Not because he cared specifically what the DI thought but because he knew deep down that it was similar to what a lot of people thought about him.

So, what choices did he have? Maybe Sun Hill wasn't an option for him anymore but leaving was bound to be... difficult, unless people were going to be glad to see the back of him.

He had a lot to think about.

Sam looked across at Neil in the driving seat, he was keeping his eyes firmly on the road obviously trying to avoid having a conversation with either Sam or her daughter. Abi was in the back staring out of the window, Sam knew her daughter well enough to see the mornings events had shaken her up a bit.

'We're not gonna make it,' Manson broke the uneasy silence.

'Not my problem,' Sam replied as they came to a junction.

'Okay, she can come with us,' he said taking a left instead of going straight on.

'You must be joking, she's sixteen!'

'All I want is a few pictures,' he argued. 'We can keep out of sight.'

Sam looked at Abi who just shrugged. 'Fine.'

The trio remained silent for another five minutes until they reached a deserted car park. After another few minutes a red car arrived with two men inside, Sam recognised one of them as Sean Cooper, the other man was an unknown face. Then a green car appeared and one man got out, Sam didn't recognise him either.

It seemed Manson did though. 'We have to get out of here.'

'What? Why?'

Manson crunched the car into life. 'Jed Lewis, I nicked him last year for possession of a firearm.'

'Oh, great,' Sam said. He had to bring her daughter to a deal involving guns with a guy h knew, that was pure Manson really.

'Let's go,' Manson said quickly. However, Cooper and Lewis had heard the car and looked up.'

With a sinking feeling, Sam noted a glint of recognition on Lewis' face and saw him tell Cooper something angrily. The men started towards the car, Cooper pulling something from his waist as he walked.

'Abi, get down!' Sam shouted as Manson put his foot down and sped across the car park.

Cooper held up the gun and shot.


	4. Always the good girls

A/N: Hope this chap's good enough for you, had a little trouble with it.

'Tony!'

He turned to find to see Gary Best running breathlessly down the corridor. 'What the rush?'

'When were you talking to DS Nixon's daughter?' Gary asked.

Tony briefly wondered where this was going, maybe Manson had been sticking the boot in or something the boot in. 'Couple of hours ago, why?'

'Cos she's been shot!' Gary said.

'What?!'

'Apparently DS Nixon and the DI took her on an obbo except the guy pulled a gun,' explained Gary. 'She's in St. Hughes.'

'How bad is it?' Tony asked.

'Pretty bad, I think.'

He'd only been talking to her a while ago, how could she be lying in a hospital bed? Why the hell had she been taken on an obbo anyway? She was just a kid. He was going to have to check she was alright. 'I've gotta get down there.'

* * *

It was taking all of Sam's self-control not to hit Manson. Thanks to him, Abi had been shot, it was just lucky the bullet hit her shoulder, any higher and she'd have been dead. Cooper had been aiming for Manson but he'd swerved the car just in time to dodge the bullet, Abi hadn't been so fortunate.

While the doctors were tending to her daughter, Sam maintained a stony silence with Neil in the waiting room. It was unbelievable, he just sat there as if it had nothing to do with him. Mmm, perhaps she was being a bit harsh, he did look a bit sorry. Probably because it was Abi who had been hurt, if it had been Sam he probably wouldn't have cared at all.

A nurse came out of the private room. 'You can see her now.'

Sam stood thankfully. 'How is she?'

'Stable, the bullet only grazed her. It could have been a lot worse.'

Manson piped up; 'Well, that's good.'

'She shouldn't have been injured at all!' Sam said angrily.

'It was an accident, Sam.'

'Yeah,' Sam agreed. 'That bullet was aimed at you!'

'Abigail was asking for you,' the nurse put in calmly.

Realising that her daughter was the most important thing, Sam walked into the room to find Abi looking very ill, but at least she looked better than she had when the bullet had cracked through the window.

'Mum...'

'Hiya,' Sam smiled taking a seat beside the bed. 'How you feeling?'

'Like I've been shot,' Abi laughed weakly.

'I'm so sorry, Abi.'

'It wasn't your fault,' Abi said.

'I shouldn't have put you in that position.'

'You didn't,' Abi reminded her. 'That DI did.'

'Yeah.'

'He doesn't like you very much, does he?'

Sam looked at her in surprise. 'What's he been saying?'

'He was asking how much time we spent together, stuff like that.'

'He would,' Sam said grimly.

'What did you do to him?' Abi asked curiously.

'I wish I knew.'

* * *

Tony left Gary in the car park, asked at the desk and made his way to Abi's room. DI Manson was stood reading a wall notice, he looked up as Tony approached, a hint of something indecipherable on his face.

'Hi,' Tony said.

'PC Stamp, what are you doing here?'

'I heard about Abigail, I wanted to know how she was,' Tony explained and then wondered why he felt the need to explain himself to this man.

'Didn't think you knew that well.'

'Well, I don't,' Tony admitted. 'But I only saw he a few hours ago, I thought I should at least check she was alright.'

'She's a nice girl, isn't she?' Manson asked.

'Yeah,' Tony answered knowing exactly where this was heading.

'What did you two talk about when you were bringing her in?'

He shrugged. 'Not much, she gave me a description of the lad that nicked her bag, we didn't really get a chance to talk.'

'Shame,' Manson commented. 'You'll be wanting to see her then.'

Tony battled to keep his indifference. 'Not really. Like I said, I just wanted to check up on her.'

Manson opened his mouth to speak but a cough to his left shut him up and Samantha Nixon emerged from the room Tony supposed was Abi's. He wondered briefly how much of the conversation she'd heard.

'Hi, Tony,' Sam smiled wearily. 'What brings you here?'

'Just wanted to see how Abi was,' Tony said, glad to see that Sam seemed perfectly comfortable with his presence.

'She's fine,' she replied. 'Actually, she wanted me to thank you for helping her out earlier. I do too, some officers wouldn't have stopped.'

Tony was well aware that Manson was drinking in every word so he merely answered; 'Glad I could help.'

Sam turned to Manson. 'We should get back to the station.'

'I thought you'd want to stay with Abigail.'

'I'd rather catch Cooper, Guv,' she said smoothly. 'Now we've got a reason.'

'Fair enough,' Manson nodded. 'Let's go.'

'Fine,' Sam took a step then looked back. 'Oh, Tony, go see Abi, I'm sure she'd like you to.'

Tony was touched by this show of confidence. 'Thanks, I will.'

'Won't you be needed back at the station?' Manson asked.

'I won't be long,' Tony answered and walked into the room.


	5. Slippery fella

On the way back to the station Sam found herself lost in her own thoughts- and they weren't just about Abigail.

She'd heard far more of Neil and Tony's conversation that they'd realised and hadn't liked the direction in which it had been going. Obviously Neil was trying to suggest that Tony had some sort of ulterior motive for helping Abi because of that false allegation of child abuse ages ago. Everyone at Sun Hill knew it was a ridiculous notion, Sam hadn't even thought of that particular thing when she'd found out Abi was in the station. In truth, she'd been more worried about what Manson might be talking to Abi about- and with good reason.

From what Abi had told her, Neil had been digging to see whether she was a good mother or not. It fitted in with her theory on why he hated her but it wasn't a reassuring thought, if he was so against women in the job then there was no telling how far he'd go to get her out.

The one silver lining was that Abi was alright. If she'd have been seriously hurt then Manson would have felt the full force of her temper, it had been his fault she'd been put in the firing line.

* * *

Having charged Danny Cullum, Jim found himself in CSU late that afternoon sorting out some of the paperwork he'd been neglecting lately. The room was empty apart from him, it was the time of day when everyone got stir-crazy and made excuses to go out.

The sound of the swing doors opening caught his attention and he looked up, surprised to see June walking towards him.

'Back so soon?' he joked trying to hide his delight. 'You really must miss it here.'

'More work for you,' she smiled passing him a folder. 'Domestic.'

'Great, what happened?'

June shrugged. 'The usual. Neighbour reports a disturbance, we go round there, she's got a black eye, he says she walked into a door.'

Jim's smile faltered a little as he recalled the time he'd used that flimsy excuse back when Marie had been hitting him. 'Right.'

She realised immediately. 'Jim, I didn't mean it like that.'

'I know you didn't,' he assured her. 'Forget it.'

'Well, you might want to have a word with neighbour, Mr Jacques,' she said. 'He's always sticking his nose in, he knows all about them.'

'The 'Reg Hollis' type?' Jim said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

'Exactly,' June smiled.

'I better get over to this Mr Jacques then,' Jim said standing up.

'Have fun.'

'The way you said that makes me worry,' Jim replied.

'It's alright, I'm sure you'll cope,' she said walking back towards the doors.

'See, that doesn't reassure me!'

* * *

Tony was back at the station after a lengthy chat with Abigail Nixon. The young girl was a real talker, even when she'd just been shot and was lying in a hospital bed! Not that he was complaining, it had been nice to talk to someone who wasn't a copper for a change.

He'd got into a bit of bother with Inspector Gold when he'd got back but not as much as he'd expected. In fact, he had a sneaking suspicion that DS Nixon had squared it with her.

It was close to the end of the shift so there was no point in going back out on the streets so he was finishing up a report in the writing room.

A quiet knock at the door interrupted his train of thought and he looked up to see Samantha Nixon enter.

'Gina said you'd be here,' she opened.

'Oh, right. Did you want me for something?'

For a moment she looked undecided then she said; 'What do you think of Neil?'

Tony looked at her with surprise, was she planning something against her superior? He wouldn't mind being involved in that. 'Truthfully? I hate the guy.'

'Any specific reason?'

'He's slippery,' Tony replied. 'I don't trust him.'

'It sounds like he doesn't trust you either,' Sam commented and Tony knew she was referring to the conversation at the hospital.

'Maybe he's just being careful,' Tony answered. 'I mean, he doesn't know me.'

'I suppose,' Sam said thoughtfully as she turned to leave. 'Thanks, Tony.'

After she'd left, Tony sat contemplating Neil Manson. If Sam was going to get the guy then he was going to keep a close eye on the situation, not so that Sam didn't find anything but to make sure Manson didn't catch her.

* * *

'It's that Williams bloke at number thirteen you've really got to worry about.'

'Right, Mr Jacques,' Jim sighed. 'But it's Carol and Michael Davies I'm here to talk about. You did report that disturbance earlier?'

'Course I did! Banging and her screaming, how am I supposed to get anything done with that going on?'

'Does it happen a lot?' Jim seized his opportunity to get back on the subject.

'They're at it all the time!'

'You've never called the police before though, Mr Jacques,' Jim pointed out.

'He's never chucked her against the wall before,' Jacques countered.

'How do you know he did?'

'I thought the wall was about to cave in! It was shaking, he must have pushed her hard.'

'Maybe he threw something else,' Jim argued. 'A chair or something.'

'It was her!' Jacques insisted. 'I heard her screaming.'

'Alright, Mr Jacques,' Jim said. 'Thanks for your help.'

'If you really want to get someone, try that Mrs Ball at number six.'

'Bye, Mr Jacques.'


	6. Back to the old days

A/N: Totally sorry about the long delay, real life started interfering with my fictional lives unfortunately. But I'm back and I'll be updating regularly. Any British viewers will know that Andrea Dunbar is an undercover journalist and this may start to make more sense if you know that, then again it might not!

Tuesday morning dawned far too quickly for Samantha's liking. Between worrying about Abigail and thinking about Neil Manson she'd gotten about four hours sleep. Oh, well, that's what coffee was invented for.

She had come to some conclusions since her chat with Tony the previous day. Manson was directly to blame for Abi being hurt, he'd flouted the rules by taking her with them and, while he'd argue that he told them there wasn't enough time, it had been wrong of him to suggest Abi walked home just hours after being mugged.

And it was obvious Neil was going to cause trouble for Tony. There was no way of stopping him once he had his mind set on something, Eva's departure had proved that but... Hang on, Sam suddenly realised she'd never got the full story behind Eva leaving, perhaps there was something in that which would give her something on Manson. At the moment all she cared about was protecting Tony despicable nature, perhaps Eva would help her do that. Sam resolved to call her before the day was out.

Meanwhile she had the inquiry about Abi's shooting to deal with. Was it paranoia telling her she'd be getting the blame for this one?

* * *

Jim walked into CSU feeling content for the first time in a while. June's attitude towards him yesterday had cheered him up, they were still friends and that was good enough for him... for now anyway.

Sergeant de Costa was waiting for him at his desk. 'Morning, Jim.'

'Morning, Sarge,' Jim said chirpily. 'What can I do you for?'

'You're in a good mood,' she commented.

'Yeah,' he agreed thoughtfully. 'I am.'

'Right,' she smiled. 'Well, June Ackland's been looking for you, something about a Mr Jacques?'

Jim laughed. 'Right, thanks.'

Ramani noted his smile. 'Who's Mr Jacques?'

'Neighbour of a domestic,' he explained. 'Raving lunatic, June sent me round there yesterday afternoon.'

'Did he tell you anything useful?'

'I found out about every other person on the street,' Jim told her. 'But nothing about the Davies, nothing concrete anyway. I tried their house but no one answered, I'll try again this morning.'

'Well, June said she'd be in the Sergeants office for a while yet, I think she'd appreciate a catch up.'

'Not a problem,' Jim said relishing the opportunity to see June again. Perhaps he'd work up the nerve to ask her out for a meal or something.

* * *

'How's Abigail?' Manson asked the instant Sam entered CID.

'Fine,' she answered biting back a snide comment.

'Good,' he nodded. 'The DCI wants to speak to you about the incident.'

'Right.'

'Samantha, you do know it was an accident? I didn't know Lewis was gonna be there.'

If he thought she was about to protect him, he was much mistaken. 'I'll just tell him what happened, Guv.'

'Make sure you do,' he said before turning and walking off.

Sam slumped into her chair. Feeling the events of the previous day finally catching up with her. Manson probably had something up his sleeve, an ace that he would bring out to drop her in it at the worst possible moment.

Making a decision she picked up the phone and dialled.

* * *

'Knock, knock,' Jim walked into the office to find June alone doing some paperwork.

She looked up. 'Oh, hi.'

'Busy?' Jim asked.

'Not really,' she said putting her pen down. 'How did you get on yesterday?'

'Thanks for that!' Jim chuckled. 'He's a very talkative chap, isn't he?'

'How many neighbours did he manage to throw into the conversation?'

'Only two, I managed to make my excuses.'

'You were the lucky one,' June said. 'I think my count was about seven.'

'And you just thought you'd send me over there?'

'Yeah,' she smiled. 'What about the Davies?'

'Couldn't get an answer, I'm going over there now.'

'Make sure you see them, Jim. She needs to know she has options.'

Jim grinned. 'See? You do miss CSU!'

'Like a hole in the head! Dealing with Gary Best all day's better than dealing with you.'

'Ah, but can you cope with Gina Gold?' he teased.

'She's a pussycat really.'

'Bet you would say that to her face.'

* * *

'Tony?!'

'Hmm?'

'You're not listening to me, are you?' Gary complained.

'No, I'm not,' Tony agreed poking at his potato with his fork.

'What's up with you today?' Gary demanded.

'Nothing.'

'Oh, don't give me that! Is it about Abigail Nixon getting shot like that? Cos it'd shake anyone up.'

'Sort of,' Tony answered truthfully.

'Come on, Tone!' Gary said. 'We're mates, aren't we?'

'Course.'

'Tell me what's up then, I might be able to help.'

'I really doubt that, Gary.'

At that moment PC Andrea Dunbar sat down at the table cutting short their conversation, something Tony was grateful for.

'Tony,' she started without so much as a greeting. 'What've you done to the DI? He's asking all sorts of questions about you.'

He slammed his fork into the heart of his potato. 'Great.'

'What kind of questions?' Gary asked quickly.

'Weird stuff,' Andrea replied. 'Like how many times Tony took shouts with kids, had I seen him with anyone in particular.'

For once, Gary's mind had jumped to all the right conclusions and Tony braced himself as the young PC turned back to him. 'Tone, is that what's getting to you? Manson asking questions?'

'Why?' Andrea inquired. 'What's going on?'

'What, haven't you heard it on the grapevine?' Tony asked bitterly.

'Heard what?'

'A few years ago,' he spat. 'I was accused of sexually abusing a young boy.'

Andrea took this in slowly. 'But you were found innocent?'

'I was innocent!'

'But why's the DI raking it all up now?'

'It's because you helped out DS Nixon's daughter, right?' Gary put in quickly.

'That started it off again, yeah.'

'Don't worry, Tone. We'll sort it,' Gary insisted.


	7. Mysteries and meetings

A/N: Hope this'll do for now. Updates'll be every few days now I'm just working on this, criticisms welcomed (when I'm in a good mood).

Sam was stood in a toilet cubicle soon after lunch reflecting on her morning meeting with the DCI and her impending talk with Eva.

Jack Meadows had been angry but had kept his tone calm and fair, as a father himself he would've been imagining what it'd be like to see your child shot. He'd just asked her the plain facts and she'd told him, it seemed Manson had given the same talk as Jack didn't pick up on anything. After careful consideration she'd decided not to try and drop Manson in it. Reason number one, it looked unprofessional and, number two, it gave Neil the chance to wriggle out of what was coming to him.

And that brought her onto the meeting with Eva.

When Sam had called Eva the ex- Sun Hill officer had been understandably confused, after all, Sam hadn't been in touch with her for months and then she suddenly phoned her out of the blue. Reluctant to risk being overheard, Sam had just asked if they could meet up and Eva had agreed without hesitation, perhaps she had an inkling about the subject matter.

But Sam was growing more than a little wary of trying to take on Neil Manson. He'd already proved he wasn't afraid of a confrontation, he could make life very difficult for her if she didn't manage to bring him down.

Prevailing over that though was her sense of doing right. Not only was Abi in hospital because of him, he also looked set to disrupt Tony's life again and that meant she couldn't sit back. Her self- respect would be shattered if Tony was harassed and she didn't do anything about it.

She was broken from her thoughts by the sound of the outside door swinging open and was about to make herself known when a mobile beeped and a clear voice started speaking. It was PC Dunbar.

'Hi, it's me... I might have something... no, not about that. A few years ago a PC was accused of child abuse... no, he was innocent. The point is the DI here doesn't believe him, he's asking questions... alright, I'll see what I can find out, bye.'

The mobile beeped again and Sam heard Andrea leave. What the hell was the woman up to?

* * *

Jim had just tried and failed to catch up with the Davies and was walking back into the station when he was stopped by Marilyn on the front desk.

'The DI wants to see you in his office as soon as you get in.'

The DI? 'Did he say why?'

'Nobody tells me anything,' she complained lightly. 'All he said was I should tell you.'

'Thanks, Marilyn,' Jim said absently making his way up the stairs to CID.

What would the DI want with him? Jim hadn't really had much to do with the guy, all he knew was that he had tried muscling in on Ramani's territory when he'd first started. Apparently he wanted CSU to run his way which was kind of understandable because he did have the final say on the department but when Samantha Nixon had been temporary DI she hadn't bothered. It had been a big change to adjust to.

'You wanted to see me, Sir?' he asked knocking lightly on the office door.

Manson looked up. 'Jim, come in.'

With slight apprehension Jim shut the door behind him and took a seat opposite the DI. 'What's this all about?'

'There's a guns deal going down in a few days, I'd like you in on the operation.'

'Me?'

'Yeah,' he said. 'You've done good things in the past, I think you'd be a useful addition.'

This was unexpected, he was in CSU not CID. 'Who else is involved?'

'Well, it's pretty low-key, I'm thinking you with Rob Thatcher, Samantha Nixon and I'll be there obviously.'

'Hasn't Samantha got a few problems at the moment?' Jim voiced his concerns.

'If you're talking about her daughter then yeah,' Manson admitted. 'But the guy we're after, Sean Cooper, is the man responsible, I think she'll be more than happy to be in on the operation.'

'If you say so,' Jim answered diplomatically, although he personally thought Samantha would have a hard time keeping her objectivity.

* * *

'Thanks for coming, Eva,' Sam said as they walked through the park. She'd arranged their meeting there so Manson wouldn't have a clue what she was up to, she needed to keep this under wraps for as long as possible.

'You sounded a bit stressed,' Eva said. 'Thought maybe we should do this sooner rather than later. So, what's up?

'Well,' Sam wondered where to begin. 'Abi was shot yesterday.'

'What?!'

'She came with us on an obbo,' Sam explained. 'Got in the way of a bullet.'

'Us?' Eva questioned. 'Wouldn't happen to be talking about your lovely DI, would you?'

'How'd you guess?'

'Call it a copper's hunch,' Eva said. 'You want something on him, don't you?'

Sam sighed. 'It's not just me he's getting at, Eva.'

'Why, what's he done?'

'He's dredging up all of Tony's child abuse allegation, it's like he thinks Tony's about to jump on every kid in the station.'

Eva looked at her curiously. 'Bit too concerned for others, aren't you?'

'I always have been,' Sam defended.

Eva snorted. 'From what I remember it was always looking out for number one.'

'I wasn't that bad!'

'Oh, yeah!' Eva laughed then became serious. 'Why do you want to help Tony so much? I know he's a nice guy but you're risking a lot going up against Manson.'

'Abi was nearly killed of him, he muscled you out of your job, Eva. He's got to get what's coming to him.'

'Sam, what do you want from me?'

'Something I can use,' she replied. 'Something I can look into.'

Eva let out a small sigh. 'Manson's got something on the DCI.'

'What?'

'Jack had an affair with a case witness, Manson knows about it,' Eva explained. 'That's how Manson got me out of Sun Hill.'

'Blackmail,' Sam said. 'But there's no way we can get him for that without exposing Jack.'

'Yeah, that's why I had to leave.'

'At least I can take a peak into his old cases,' Sam pondered. 'There might be something there.'

'Good luck,' Eva said. 'And Sam?'

'Yeah?'

'Let me be there when it blows up.'

'Not a problem.'


	8. Unbelievable

Tony brushed past several officers before bumping straight into DI Manson just outside the canteen. Now why couldn't he bump into a bunch of wildcats or a bowl of piranhas?

'Ah, PC Stamp!' Manson. 'You haven't seen Samantha around, have you?'

'Not recently,' Tony answered shortly.

Manson looked like he was about to walk on but he stepped back. 'Have you been to see Abigail today?'

'No, why would I?'

'Well, you saw her yesterday.'

Tony forced a smile. 'She'd just been shot, what was I supposed to do?'

Manson nodded. 'If you see Samantha, tell her I need to see her.'

'Yes, Sir.'

* * *

'Hi, Sam,' Jim stopped her on her way up the stairs.

'Jim, hi,' she smiled absently.

'Good news about the new obbo,' he said.

'Pardon?'

'The obbo on Cooper in a few days,' he specified. 'The DI told me you're in on it.'

'Wish he'd told me,' Sam complained aloud.

'He's probably waiting for you now,' Jim answered before moving off.

Yeah, probably waiting till the last minute so he could get her shot this time. That was rather harsh of her, wasn't it? Still she had good reason to hate him and to mistrust everything he did and said, she wasn't about to give him any leeway.

* * *

Was it just his imagination or were Andrea's following him around the station?

No, Tony told himself firmly, just because she seemed to be everywhere he was didn't mean there was anything wrong. Although he had probably got her thinking with his little outburst before, she might be thinking he'd actually done something, she didn't know the whole story.

He briefly wondered how Sam was getting on in her little Manson-quest, perhaps he'd ask her about it.

* * *

'It just would have been nice to have been told,' Sam argued angrily. 'Considering I was heading this investigation until yesterday.'

'You weren't doing such a good job, Samantha,' he said in a warning tone.

She was in full flow now. 'I wasn't?! You take over and my daughter gets shot!'

'Wait a minute, DS Nixon,' he stood. 'Your daughter shouldn't have been with us in the first place and I pointed that out. And I think you're forgetting who you're talking to.'

'I know exactly who I'm talking to.'

Manson's features tightened. 'Then I suggest you take some time to calm down, perhaps go visit your daughter seeing as you're so concerned about her.'

Oh, that was a cheap shot, Sam thought as she tried to cool her expression a little bit. 'I think I will, Guv.'

'Good,' he said. 'I'll run though the obbo with you tomorrow.'

'I'll look forward to it,' Sam smiled stiffly before making her escape.

He was unbelievable! How could he not show even an ounce of remorse for the girl laying in a hospital bed because of him? But, with a pang of regret, she realised her softly softly approach had just gone flying out of the window, anything she tried against Manson now was going to be discovered, unless it was very good.

Then very good it would have to be, as well as Tony she was fighting for Eva and the DCI not to mention Abi, she wasn't about to mess this up.

* * *

Alright, Jim thought as he walked purposefully down the stairs, I'm going to ask her out for a drink (mineral water, obviously), she'll say yes and we'll live happily ever after. Well, he could try for nothing anyway.

'June around?' he asked Smithy when he found the office June-free.

'She's in custody, I think,' Smithy answered. 'Was it important?'

'Not really,' he turned to leave then turned back. 'How is she lately?'

Smithy grinned. 'You trying to ask me if she talks about you?'

'Does she?' Jim questioned hopefully.

'You two are like schoolkids,' he said. 'Course she does!'

'Really?'

'Jim, mate,' Smithy said seriously. 'You know what happened with Gabriel, she needs you, she won't admit it but she does. Just talk to her.'

'Why does the man always have to make the first move?' Jim grumbled lightly.

'Put's us in our place,' Smithy replied. 'At the bottom.'


	9. Morning after, Nightmare ahead

* * *

A/N: And I'm doing well with this updates thing! I promise a little more action and intrigue coming up soon though.

There was a distinctly tense atmosphere around the station on Wednesday morning, Sam noted with curiosity as she made her way up to CID. It was as though everyone had taken a vow of silence, most people were looking stressed or embarrassed.

CID was just as quiet and, wondering if it was something to do with her, Sam walked over to Debbie McAllister. 'What's going on around here?'

'Don't you read the papers?' she smirked in her typical smile.

Well, no. What with Abi and everything she'd put off reading all the depressing drivel you got in the papers these days. 'No, why?'

'Very nice article in this morning,' Debbie answered. 'About a certain PC with a child abuse allegation behind him and how his superiors don't trust him around kids.'

'Tony,' Sam realised with a sinking feeling. 'Did they mention him by name?'

'Mmm, didn't mention who doesn't trust him though, I'd love to know. Who do you think? Inspector Gold? The Super?'

'Shut up, Debbie!' Sam said with disgust before storming over to her desk completely lost in her anger.

This was so wrong! What had Tony ever done to deserve what was happening to him? And just who had leaked the story?

Then her mind flipped back to the phone conversation she had overheard in the toilets. Andrea! But why would she bother? As a new officer surely she'd want to stay on the good side of her colleagues and selling a story about a long-serving officer wasn't really the way to go.

PC Dunbar had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

'I have to ask,' Inspector Gold said quietly. 'Did you sell that story yourself?'

'No!' Tony burst out angrily. 'You think I wanted this dragging up again?'

'I had to ask,' she pacified him. 'Have you idea who would a story like that?'

He was quiet for a moment, ashamed to say that he was wondering whether this was Samantha Nixon's ploy to get Manson. 'No, I don't.'

Gina sighed. 'All the team are behind you on this, Tony.'

'Someone obviously isn't.'

'Have you talked to anyone about the allegation recently?'

'Not talked about it as such,' Tony said hesitantly. 'Ma'am, how much do you like the DI?'

She cleared her throat. 'He's a good police officer, you can't think he leaked it?'

'No, Ma'am,' Tony said. 'But he is involved.'

Gina stole a glance at the article. 'He's one of these superiors mistrusting you is he?

'It feels that way,' he admitted.

'Has he been saying things?' she asked.

'That's the problem, I've got nothing on him.'

'You'd be well advised to keep clear even if you had,' Gina said. 'Not only is he the DI here, he's also the DAC's son-in-law.'

'You think I should put up with it?'

'Tony, Neil wouldn't have leaked this which means someone else did. Any ideas?'

'No, Ma'am.'

'Come on! You must have talked to someone about it all.'

'Gary,' he admitted. 'And... Samantha Nixon.'

'Samantha?' Gina repeated. 'Why were you talking to a DS about the DI?'

'It's complicated, Ma'am.'

Gina leaned forward. 'I think you better explain it to me then.'

* * *

Jim felt sick when he read the article for the seventh time that morning. God knows how Tony would be dealing with it all and he'd probably be on the warpath trying to find out who was the station snitch.

Jim was intrigued about that himself actually, not to mention that he was wondering who mistrusted Tony. It certainly wouldn't be Inspector Gold and somehow he couldn't see it being the Super or the DCI.

Who did that leave? Just the slimy Neil Manson.

Jim really wouldn't put it past the guy who'd moved into the station changing everything he could get his hands on. The only reason he'd kept an open mind about him was because he was trying to prove to June that he was a perfect man, give or take the old alcohol problem.

June... she'd be fuming about all of this, the same as she had when the allegation had first been made. Perhaps this was a time when he could get mad, blow a fuse and still come out high up on June's list of friends.

Then again, rampaging around the station shouting wasn't going to help Tony, and this was all about him.

Still, it gave him a reason to talk to June.

* * *

Sam knocked lightly on Inspector Gold's office door. 'Have you any idea where PC Dunbar?'

Gina looked up. 'Come in a minute.'

'I really can't,' Sam answered starting to leave.

'I need to talk to you,' Gina insisted so Sam shrugged and moved into the office.

'What's the problem?'

'Oh, nothing,' Gina said. 'Just you trying to see off our DI.'

Sam bit her lip and sat down quickly. I'm not.'

'Then why do you look guilty as hell?'

'I didn't set out to bring him down,' Sam sighed.

'But you admit you are?' Gina asked carefully.

'Look at the mess he's causing!' Sam burst out. 'Someone has to.'

'Samantha,' Gina said patiently. 'He's your boss.'

'I do know that.'

'Sure this isn't just bitter feelings?'

'Abigail was shot because of him cutting corners,' Sam reminded her. 'And maybe he didn't call the papers on Tony but he's the guilty party here.'

'I think it's crossed Tony's mind that you may have leaked it,' Gina's tone softened slightly.

'Can see why he might think that,' Sam answered thoughtfully.

'You didn't did you?'

'You know me better than that, Gina,' Sam said.

'Yeah, well,' Gina said. 'I know how much you hate Manson.'

'I wouldn't have done that to Tony,' Sam pointed out.

'Any idea who did?'

'Some idea,' Sam answered vaguely. 'But I'd rather not tell you at the moment.'

'Alright,' Gina relented. 'But be careful, Sam and keep me informed.'

Sam smiled. 'I'll add you to my list.'


	10. The wheels of thought

A/N: Phew! I know I promised more regular updates but I gave myself a little break because of my birthday and then for the hangover. So, here you are.

Misg: Glad you're back.

Darkness4eva: Nice to have a new reader.

Tony felt all eyes on him as he returned to the station late that morning after spending hours in a car with a sympathetic Gary. The trouble with Gary in that mood though was the young lad kept repeating how much he supported Tony when all he wanted to do was forget about it for a bit.

What he needed was a friendly face that wouldn't ramble. His thoughts immediately went to June Ackland, one of the people at the station he'd always trusted and had always been able to confide in.

Desperately trying to ignore the stares he made his way to the Sergeants Office, relieved to find June there along with another friendly face in the form of Jim Carver.

'Hi,' Tony said awkwardly.

Jim was first to answer. 'How are you?'

'Not my best.'

'Everyone's on your side, you know,' June said.

'I wish they didn't have to pick a side,' Tony muttered.

'This 'superior',' Jim said. 'It's the DI, isn't it?'

'Yeah, how'd you know?'

'Powers of deduction,' Jim said with a grim smile. 'Plus he's a prat.'

'Is there anything we can do?' June asked.

'Just needed to see a friendly face,' Tony said with a lilt in his voice that he knew betrayed his emotions.

'Just remember we're here, Tone,' Jim said.

'Thanks.'

* * *

Sam finally located Andrea in the locker room which was otherwise empty. To be fair on the young woman, she was looking fairly tired, perhaps a restless night because of her little leak?

'Andrea, you look tired.'

'Yeah,' she answered softly. 'I am a bit.'

Sam decided to get to the point quickly. 'You called the papers about Tony, didn't you?'

'What? Why would you think that?' Andrea bluffed with evident unease.

'It's written all over your face,' Sam replied sitting down on the bench. 'And I heard your phone conversation yesterday.'

Andrea opened her mouth to answer but seemed deflated and plopped down on the bench. 'So I did.'

'Why?'

'It isn't how you think.'

Sam was getting a little heated now. 'You better start telling me what it is like, Andrea, otherwise I'm just going to hand you over.'

Andrea sighed. 'I'm... I'm an undercover journalist.'

'You're a what?!'

'I was sent in to get the scoop on the Super,' Andrea explained wearily. 'About his policy on black officers.'

Sam was struggling to take this in, Andrea was a journalist? 'You're here under false pretences?'

'Yeah.'

'What the hell did you think you were doing?'

'Trying to make my career,' Andrea said lamely.

'By wrecking Tony's life?' Sam asked angrily. 'That what you've done.'

'My editor's been pressuring me!'

'And that's your excuse?'

'I just thought...' Andrea trailed off. 'I'm sorry.'

However the wheels in Samantha's head were crunching into action. 'What's it worth for me to keep quiet?'

The young PC looked up. 'You're blackmailing me?'

Sam shook her head. 'I'm offering you a deal. One that'll give us both something.'

'What do you mean?'

'As a journalist,' Sam answered. 'You know all the ways to get secret information about people and, as a police officer, you've more access to the information.'

'Who are you after?' Andrea asked curiously.

'The DI.'

'Am I allowed to ask why or should I just shut up and get on with it?'

'He's done some things.'

'Like what?'

'He was responsible for my daughter being shot,' Sam explained hesitantly. 'Not to mention his victimisation of Tony which you've probably made a thousand times worse.'

'You must have more than that,' Andrea probed, the true journalistic tendencies becoming pronounced.

'I'm not sure how much I want to share with you, you are a journalist after all.'

'It's not like I've got the choice to write about it,' Andrea pointed out. 'Not if I want to keep my job.'

'Alright,' Sam relented. 'Do you remember Eva Sharpe?'

'Yeah, she left on my first day. Are you saying the DI had something to do with that?'

'Eva and I did a bit of digging about Manson,' Sam said. 'We didn't get anything on him but he got worried. He had something over the DCI and persuaded him Eva should go.'

'Something on the DCI?' Andrea repeated. 'What?'

Sam cleared her throat. 'He had an affair with a case witness, it would've ended his career.'

'So he sold Eva out instead?'

That sounded very accusatory. 'If Jack went Manson would really have won.'

'What if he finds out about my looking into him?'

'You're on your own,' Sam stated simply.

'What's to stop me telling Manson you're behind it?'

'It's not like I'm doing this for my own benefit!' Sam argued. 'If we don't stop him there's no telling how many lives he'll wreck.'

Andrea sighed. 'What exactly am I looking for?'

'Something in his cases, irregularities, withdrawn statements. I know he isn't above using violence to get what he wants.'

Andrea looked a little shaken by this. 'Could I be in danger then?'

'Be discreet. You've managed it pretty well so far.'

'I really do like this job you know.'

Sam stood to leave. 'You better hope you get the chance to keep it.'


	11. Highlight of the week

A/N: Thanks for the birthday greetings, much appreciated.

Jim awoke early Thursday morning, instantly remembering the obbo that was to take place in a few hours.

DI Manson had strode into CSU late the previous afternoon, looking ever such the big-man, it didn't seem as though he'd been shaken by the article on Tony. He'd barely exchanged words of greeting with Ramani before briefly telling Jim the obbo would be taking place at the Black Bear Inn soon after lunchtime on Thursday. Sean Cooper was supposedly using the place to sell his guns and the idea would be that either Rob or Jim would attempt to buy one. When Jim had pointed out that Cooper already knew the DI after Abigail's shooting Manson had brushed it off saying he hadn't got a good look. Jim just hoped that was the case.

* * *

She hadn't expected to hear anything from Andrea in such a small space of time but nevertheless Sam was slightly disappointed when PC Dunbar gave her a quick shake of the head when they passed in the corridor.

Still there was that obbo to look forward to, getting Cooper was going to be the highlight of her week. The again, Abi had been shot, Tony's face had been splashed all over the papers and Manson was behaving like the innocent little boy he wasn't, it hadn't exactly been the best week had it?

By the time she'd reached CID Sam was starting to feel the latest events catch up with her. Getting Cooper was going to be satisfying but exhausted, not to mention what the strain sitting for any length of time with Manson was going to do to her.

'Samantha,' Manson barked cutting her ruthlessly from her thoughts. 'We leave in ten minutes.'

'Yes, Guv,' she smiled sweetly.

For a moment something akin to guilt passed over his face. 'How's Abigail doing?'

'She'll be out in a few days,' Sam informed him. 'I think she's enjoying the time off.'

'That's good,' he said, his features returning to their natural state.

'Yes, Guv.'

* * *

Just over an hour later Jim found himself in a car with Manson, Rob and Samantha, going through the strategy again.

'Jim, you'll sit with me in the main bar,' Manson said quickly. 'Sam, Rob, I want you in the other bar watching the back exit. Keep your phones on in case I need to pull out.'

'Is that likely?' Jim asked.

'No, we should get Cooper today, no problem.'

'We better,' Sam put in warningly.

Jim noticed Rob and the DI exchange a glance which eerily resembled amusement. What was wrong with two grown men behaving like adults for a change instead of acting like schoolboys with a grudge? It seemed, in his opinion, that Manson was more bothered about rubbing Samantha up the wrong way than catching a dangerous criminal. This man really was unbelievable.

'Right, let's go.'

The foursome left the car and split into their pairs, Manson indicated for Sam and Rob to go in first and then he led Jim to a table by the window. Jim caught sight of Sam and Rob sitting down, they were already bickering! It didn't look like they were going to have any trouble pretending they were a married couple.

'What you drinking?' Manson asked as Jim sat.

'I don't drink,' Jim replied. 'Mineral water.'

Manson leaned into the table. 'If you're not drinking it'll look suspicious.'

'I don't drink,' Jim repeated.

The DI straightened. 'A pint it is.'

Jim stared in disbelief as Manson wandered up to the bar. There was no chance Jim was going to drink again, he had June to think about, one drink would ruin everything.

A few minutes later Manson returned with two pints, placing them down heavily, a sort of warning for Jim not to protest.

* * *

Sam was sat in silence with Rob in a position where she could just see the bar. Manson had just bought two pints which Sam found a little strange given that Jim didn't drink, there was something wrong with that.

'I'll get us a drink,' Sam said starting to stand up.

'Wait,' Rob pulled her back down. 'Maybe I should do that.'

'Remove the hand, Rob.'

He must have noticed the glint in her eye. 'Mine's a pint.'

Sam smiled sarcastically. 'I'll make it a half.'

'Fine.'

She made her way up to the bar trying to fit in with this crowd who looked dodgy, definitely the type that would want to buy guns from a man like Sean Cooper. What was she supposed to be, a gangster's moll? Hmm, she'd seen herself as many things over the years, funnily enough that hadn't been one of them.

While she was waiting for service Sam looked over at the table where Manson and Jim were sat. There seemed to be a mini battle going on, the DI clearly wanted Jim to take a sip of his drink, so far the officer was refusing.

Manson said something to Jim who finally picked up the glass and took a long gulp. Sam watched Manson glow with the victory then he looked up and caught her eye, the smirk was enough to tell her he knew exactly what he was doing.


	12. Not of the good

A/N: There's just something about Manson isn't there? I have to admit I only hated him on the show because he took Sam's job but he really is a git. Oh... thanks for reading my ramblings, the reviews are loved and framed.

'Heard the obbo went well,' Gina commented as she sat down opposite Sam in the canteen. 'You got Cooper?'

'Yep,' Sam replied staring down into her untouched coffee.

'What else happened?'

'Oh, nothing, just Manson forcing Jim Carver to drink.'

'What?! How'd he do that?'

'Oh, I don't know,' she sighed. 'He said something to him, a threat or something, I'm not sure. I didn't get the chance to ask.'

'You're sure it was alcohol?'

Sam nodded. 'And Manson knew what he was doing, he looked at me with those damn smirking eyes.'

Gina suppressed a snort. 'Smirking eyes? Samantha, I think you've got a problem.'

'I'm not the one with the problem!'

'You're obsessed with this vendetta. It can't be good for you.'

'Do you think this is all in my head?' Sam asked.

'Do you?' Gina countered. 'You must be having doubts for you to even ask that question.'

'I don't know,' Sam said with uncertainty. 'It could just be because of what happened to Abi I suppose.'

Gina leaned forward. 'Let me tell you what I think.'

* * *

'Smithy said you wanted to see me,' June said as she approached Jim's desk in CSU.

What? 'Did he now?'

'Well, don't you?'

This was his chance. Keeping his cool in the pub with Manson had given him strength not to mention the willpower he'd displayed by not succumbing to more than one drink. 'I suppose I do, yeah.'

June waited for him to continue. When he didn't she said; 'It might be quicker if you just tell me.'

'Would you come to dinner with me tonight?'

'Are you asking me on a... date?'

He nodded. 'Trying to anyway.'

'You can pick me up at seven.'

* * *

Tony and Gary were driving around, just looking for some trouble or waiting for a call. Gary had wanted to go back tot eh station, he wanted to see Honey about something or other (probably other) but the thought of what awaited him back at the station caused Tony to object.

Finally something popped up in the form of a group of teenage boys kicking the hell out of another lad who couldn't have been more than eight years old.

The two officers jumped out of the car, the kids started to run off, Gary went after them while Tony ran to the aid of the boy. He didn't seem too badly injured, it looked like they'd interrupted the boys just in time.

'Can you tell me your name, son?' Tony asked gently.

'Adrian,' he answered quietly.

'Where'd you live, Adrian?' Tony queried while helping the boy to his feet, he looked pretty shaken up. 'You got someone we can talk to?'

He shook his head violently. 'No.'

The way in which he said it raised Tony's suspicions but he nodded anyway. 'What happened with those lads?'

Adrian shrugged. 'Just wanted to play with them.'

'Bit older than you aren't they?'

'No one else about.'

'Sure there's someone round here that'll play with you,' Tony said. 'School holidays, there's always someone about.'

Adrian stayed silent, obviously lost in his own world until Gary's footsteps approached, he was empty-handed and Tony hadn't really expected anything more.

'Got away,' Gary said quickly. 'Is he alright?'

Tony led Gary aside so Adrian couldn't hear the conversation. 'There's something not right with him.'

'Like what?'

'Not sure, let's take him down the station, maybe DS de Costa can get him to open up.'

* * *

'DS Nixon!'

Sam turned to find Andrea trotting up to her. 'Andrea, what can I do for you?'

Andrea glanced around and led Sam into the briefing room. 'It's nothing really.'

'Don't worry about that,' Sam assured her.

'Well... did anything happen earlier? When you arrested that Cooper guy?'

'What do you mean?'

'Between the DI and Jim Carver,' Andrea elaborated.

'Yeah, now that you mention it,' Sam answered. 'Why, what happened?'

'I just overheard something between Manson and June Ackland,' Andrea explained. 'He made a passing comment about her being in a good mood, I think she forgot who she was talking to.'

'What do you mean?'

'She said Jim and her were going for a meal then he said something about Jim falling off the wagon when you were on the obbo this morning. June was furious.'

Sam was feeling exactly the same. 'It looks like he's got another personal grudge.'

'Why though?'

'Who knows?' she replied with a shrug. 'But he might get careless, keep an eye on him for me.'

* * *

Tony had been stealing worried glances at young Adrian as he drove back to the station. He looked so sad and defeated, it was heartbreaking to see someone so young so hurt.

They reached the station and Tony helped the lad out of the car placing an arm around his shoulders, a sort of comfort gesture, and Adrian seemed to appreciate it.


	13. A man who believes

A/N: Of course I vow to update more.

Sitting quietly in CID didn't seem to be an option these days, Sam inwardly grumbled as Manson's voice rang loudly over the low hum of conversation to summon her to his office.

'What is it, Guv?' she asked when she'd shut the door.

'I think we've got an old investigation that needs reviewing.'

'What investigation?'

'Tony Stamp's abuse of children,' he said shortly.

'You must be joking.'

'I'm deadly serious, Samantha,' Manson answered.

'He was cleared of that,' Sam argued heatedly. 'It was the boy's father.'

'But why did he make the allegation against Stamp in the first place?'

'He was crying out for help!'

'Were you even here at the time of the allegation?'

Finally he'd got her. 'No.'

'Then I doubt you're qualified to have an opinion on the subject.'

'Then why am I here?'

'Exactly because of that,' he said cryptically.

'Pardon?'

'I'm going down to interview the kid Stamp just brought in.'

Sam just managed to keep her anger under wraps. 'On what basis?'

'Reasonable suspicion.'

'I don't think there's anything remotely suspicious about Tony bringing some kid in, it's his job.'

'He had his arm round the boy, Sam!' Manson said. 'I was watching the whole thing.'

'Isn't that called spying?' Sam countered angrily.

He chose to ignore that comment. 'I want you in on the interview.'

Oh, right, what a nice job! 'Why me?'

'Would you rather I chose Debbie or Phil Hunter?'

'But a DI and a DS!' Sam argued. 'The boy'll be terrified.'

'We're not the one's hurting him,' Manson declared.

'Now, wait a minute, you've got no proof of that.'

'That boy's been abused, call it intuition if you want to, Samantha, but I know.'

* * *

Jim was walking through the canteen doors intent on grabbing himself a sandwich when he spotted June heading towards him- with a face like thunder.

She pulled him violently out of the canteen attracting stares from every level of officer then dragged him into an empty room. She was angrier than he'd ever seen her, even when he'd announced his wedding to Marie.

'June, what's going on?' he asked.

'Do you remember when you proposed to me, Jim?' she said furiously. 'You were drunk! Maybe I was just too hopeful, perhaps I wanted you too much.'

'What are you talking about?'

'When you asked me out earlier you'd been drinking!'

'What?'

'I spoke to the DI before, he told me all about the obbo.'

The bastard. 'Alright, I had one drink, because he forced me.'

June scoffed. 'Forced you?'

'You don't understand what he's like, June,' he protested weakly.

'No, Jim,' she spat. 'I don't understand you.'

And with that she stormed out.

* * *

Adrian hadn't spoken at all since the little conversation at the playground and Tony was starting to get more than a bit worried.

Ramani had done her best to coax the boy out of his silent reflection but Adrian still sat close to Tony. There seemed little else Ramani could think of to say so Tony kneeled down in front of the lad.

'Adrian, listen to me,' he said quietly. 'Anything you tell us we're gonna believe. If someone's hurt you or threatened you, we can help. I can help.'

The boy's eyes filled with tears and Tony exchanged a glance with Ramani. She took the baton; 'I f you just want to talk to one of us, that can be arranged.'

'I wanna talk to him,' Adrian whispered.

Ramani smiled at the breakthrough. 'I'll wait outside.'

* * *

Manson was striding purposefully down the corridor towards CSU with Sam trying desperately to keep up. She figured she may be able to control the situation, twist it in Tony's favour, convince everyone the DI was bonkers.

The pair spotted Ramani waiting outside the small interview room, Manson charged up to her without so much as a second of hesitation.

'Where's Stamp?' he snapped.

Ramani looked perplexed. 'What?'

Sam saw past the woman into the interview room where Tony was kneeling on the floor talking to a boy. 'He's in here.'

Manson tried to push past Ramani. 'Let me in.'

'Hang on a minute!' she hissed holding him back. 'Tony's making progress with the boy.'

'I bet he is!'

'What are you trying to say?' Ramani asked.

'As your superior, I don't have to answer that question,' he said sharply. 'And I can interview the boy as I please.'

Without another word he barged through the door.


	14. Driving to despair

A/N: Two updates in as many days, must be the thrill of exam results. Got two A's if anyone's interested.

The door shot open, Adrian shrank back into the sofa and Tony looked up with irritation- the kid had just been about to start talking.

However his irritation turned to minor terror as he saw DI Manson flanked by Ramani and Samantha. Adrian looked terrified and the two women obviously noticed it as they exchanged a glance with each other and then Tony.

'PC Stamp,' Manson said. 'I'd like to speak to this boy.'

'His name's Adrian,' Tony answered with distaste. 'I just brought him in, he was getting a beating.'

'Yeah, I saw you bring him in.'

Tony's brain registered his comforting gesture to Adrian in the yard and he mentally kicked himself. 'Really, Sir?'

Ramani stepped forward. 'Adrian, why don't you come with me?'

'I want to stay with Tony,' he protested quietly.

'I'm afraid that isn't possible,' Manson put in sharply. 'Ramani, take him up to my office.'

'No!' Adrian shouted pulling as far back as he could. Manson shot a look at Tony before moving towards the boy.

'You can't stay with PC Stamp, Adrian,' he said. 'We need to talk to you.'

Ramani held her hand out and thankfully Adrian took it. Tony watched as the pair walked out followed by Manson, Sam, however, lingered.

'I'm sorry, Tony,' she muttered.

'What's going on? Why does he want Adrian?'

Sam sighed. 'He's got it into his head that you're abusing the boy.'

'What?! I just met him this morning.'

'Oh, I know that,' she said. 'But Manson's on a personal crusade and it's not only about you and me anymore.'

'What do you mean?'

'Jim Carver,' she answered. 'Using his old alcohol problem against him, just as he was getting back with June.'

Tony snorted. 'What's his problem?'

Sam thought this over. 'I know why he doesn't like me, he hates the idea of women in the job but you and Jim... Maybe he just thinks you're flawed in some way.'

'Everyone's flawed in some way or other,' Tony countered.

'I'll try and persuade him,' Sam promised.

'Are you getting anywhere?' he asked hesitantly. 'Over Manson, I mean.'

'Maybe,' she replied mysteriously. 'But there's one thing I need to clear up with you.'

'What?'

'I didn't leak that story,' she said. 'I haven't had a chance to tell you before.'

'I never thought you had, not really,' he answered. 'But you sound like you know who did.'

She shrugged unconvincingly. 'A few suspicions, that's all.'

'Fair enough,' Tony said shortly. 'You better go help Ramani hold Adrian together, poor kid.'

Sam paused. 'What do you think about the kid? What's wrong with him?'

'I reckon he's been abused,' Tony said recalling the boy's silence in the car. 'Maybe sexually, I dunno. But I can guess how Manson'll take it if he has.'

* * *

Jim wasn't thinking straight. How dare Manson go and say something like that to June, especially after his earlier threat to spread it around the station that he'd been drinking if he hadn't taken a sip of that pint?

He just took pleasure in causing other people pain, it was the only logical explanation.

Ha, logical explanations! Jim didn't feel he was in any position to start talking about logic, it wasn't logic that dictated feelings and the love he had in his heart for June. It was blinding him in some way but he'd been so close to getting what he wanted!

Instead he'd given Manson the satisfaction of knowing he'd managed to wreak yet another life.

* * *

'We need you to tell us what happened, Adrian,' Ramani said gently on her fifth attempt to coax Adrian into talking. He'd been silent ever since Sam arrived in the office five minutes earlier.

'I want to talk to Tony.'

Manson huffed impatiently. 'Why will you only talk to PC Stamp?'

'He wants to listen.'

'We want to listen,' Ramani said.

'Is there another reason you want PC Stamp?' Manson asked earning himself glares from both Sam and Ramani.

'What are you trying to say, Sir?' Ramani questioned sharply.

'Let the boy answer,' Manson insisted.

Adrian balked under all the eyes. 'No.'

Manson turned to Ramani. 'Take him to the FME, check for all the usual signs.'

'Yes, Sir.'

Ramani took Adrian by the hand and led him out. Sam waited until the pair were safely out of earshot before she asked; 'Was that really necessary?'

'I think it was, Samantha.'

'Tony hasn't touched Adrian,' Sam said. 'I don't believe how you can seriously suspect that.'

'I'm interested in that old allegation, why the boy chose to accuse Stamp if the man hadn't done anything to him. There's something not right there.'

'Here's a radical idea, why not ask Tony?'

'He's hardly about to tell me the truth!' he scoffed.

'He will if he hasn't got anything to hide.'


	15. Angels and demons

A/N: Thought maybe a few people needed a break in this piece. And please don't expect this many updates so quickly ever again! I have no idea what's wrong with me.

'Yeah, he shows definite signs of sexual abuse,' Ramani informed Samantha in the CSU interview room. 'I suppose I better tell the DI.'

'Hang on,' Sam said. 'You do know what he thinks?'

'I've a fair idea,' she answered. 'Tony?'

'Bingo, he's completely obsessed,' Sam said. 'Is there any way of ruling Tony out at the moment?'

'Not until we get the DNA back.'

'When will that be?'

'Not until tomorrow morning,' Ramani said regretfully. 'I expect Manson will want Tony suspended or something.'

'Well, he can't do that,' Sam replied. 'I won't let him do that.'

'I think if I phrase it in the right way I can put him off the idea.'

'Thanks, Ramani, Sam smiled. 'Now I have to go clean up another of his messes.'

'Another one?'

'Mmm, don't ask.'

* * *

He knew he should be there, Manson would get the wrong idea yet again but, having seen Ramani leave the boy in the examining room, he felt he had to check if Adrian was alright.

Tony knocked lightly on the door, entering when a voice told him to. The voice turned out to be the nurse who stood as Tony entered.

'Can I help you?'

'I brought Adrian,' he explained hesitantly. 'Just wanted to see how he was.'

She smiled. 'I'll leave you to it.'

After she left Tony sat next to Adrian. 'How you holding up?'

'They wouldn't let me talk to you.'

'Yeah, I know, mate,' he soothed. 'We just had to find out what had happened to you.'

'I'm sorry.'

'What for?'

'Not telling.'

'Can you tell me who's been hurting you, Adrian?'

'No.'

'He can't hurt you,' Tony said quietly. 'I won't let him.'

'I don't know them!' Adrian shouted.

'Them?' Tony repeated. 'There's more than one?'

Adrian nodded. 'Yeah.'

'Mate, all I want to do is help,' he said gently. 'How many?'

'Three, I think,' answered the boy with trembling lips.

'I'll be back in a minute, alright?'

As Adrian nodded Tony exited the room heading for the DI's office with a certain determination.'

He pushed through the door without knocking. 'I've just been speaking to Adrian.'

Manson stood angrily. 'Under which authority?'

'My hunch,' Tony said with equal anger. 'And I know you think I had something to do with it but I didn't. Adrian just admitted he hasn't been abused by just one man.'

'What?'

'He remembers three men.'

'You better not be messing me about,' Manson warned.

* * *

'June,' Sam knocked on the door. 'Can I see you a moment?'

'Is it important?'

'I think it is,' Sam said evenly. 'It's about Jim.'

'Thanks, Samantha, but I'm not interested.'

'I think you should be.'

'Why?' June exploded. 'You weren't there.'

'I saw it, June,' she replied. 'Manson threatened him in a way, that's why Jim drank. He was forced.'

'I've already had this conversation with Jim,' June said but she looked a little less certain.

'Have you had dealings with the DI before?'

'Not that much, no,' she admitted.

'Then you don't know what he's like. Manipulative, spiteful, he knows how to hold a grudge.'

'So Jim was telling me the truth?' June asked.

'Yeah, he was.'

'God, I'm such a fool!'

Sam shook her head. 'No, he's just good at what he does.'

* * *

Staring at the drink wasn't going to make it go away, and the longer he stared at it the harder it became to resist.

Jim knew perfectly well all his chances would be blown if he so much as lifted the drink up but he'd been sitting in the pub for over an hour. It was make or break time.'

'Jim?'

'Come to throw some more accusations in my face?'

'I suppose I deserved that,' June conceded as she sat down. 'I spoke to Samantha Nixon.'

'And what did she have to say?'

'A few home truths, I think,' she replied. 'I'm sorry, Jim.'

'I've been sat here for ages,' Jim said. 'Just wondering.'

'Wondering what?'

'Whether it was worth it, holding out for you.'

'You take a drink of that if you want to, it won't stop me...'

He looked up. 'Stop you what?'

'Loving you,' she finished.

'I wish I didn't have this... problem,' he said. 'If I didn't maybe we could make a go of it.'

'Who's to say we can't?'


	16. Sickeningly sweet

Friday had to be better than the preceding days. At least that was Sam's view as she downed her morning coffee at her desk in CID.

'Samantha!'

Oh, spoke too soon. 'Yes, Guv?'

'Apparently Adrian had been abused by three men,' Manson said. 'None of whom were Tony Stamp.'

'Well I could have told you that.'

'It doesn't ease my suspicions about Stamp,' he added. 'I intend to make more enquiries.'

'I suppose that's your choice,' Sam said with more understanding than Manson seemed to expect. 'Was there something else you wanted, Guv?'

'No, Samantha.'

* * *

Ramani had just given Tony the good news, the assurance that Manson couldn't pin anything on him was overridden by the knowledge of what Adrian had been through. But the boy was safely with social services, no one was going to get to him there, Tony's ordeal hadn't been for nothing.

With a lighter heart he headed for the canteen.

'I'm not sure about this, Jim,' June whispered across the table.

'Why not?'

'It's a big step,' she answered before hastily adding; 'Not marrying you but telling everyone.'

Jim laughed. 'I know having this lot at the wedding's not appealing but I can't wait to see the look on Manson's face!'

'Now's your chance,' June said. 'Manson just walked in.'

Jim stood up. 'Can I have a moment please?'

The room fell silent, the faces looked questioningly at him. Some, Samantha included, seemed to guess the subject and smiled reassuringly.

'I'd just like to announce my engagement to June,' he said loudly.

The place erupted with applause- everyone except Manson was clapping. A few people approached with congratulations, one of whom was Tony, Jim instantly moved aside with him.

'It's about time you two stopped messing about,' Tony smiled.

'I heard about your problem with the DI,' Jim said seriously.

'Heard about your problem with the DI,' Tony countered.

'Yeah,' he laughed. 'We've been using Samantha Nixon as a bit of a go-between haven't we?'

'Probably,' Tony agreed. 'I guess she's got more reason than most to hate him.'

'Someone needs to teach him a lesson.'

'Sam's working on that,' admitted Tony. 'But keep it under your hat.'

* * *

Sam watched Jim and Tony whispering away in a corner, instinctively knowing they were talking about her. It wasn't such as a bad feeling as in the past when her personal life had been the hot topic of conversation around Sun Hill, this time she was doing something good and being recognised for it.

And now she wanted to do something else. She spotted Gina Gold over by the counter, staying well out of the celebrations, and made her way over.

'Sickening, isn't it?' Gina said.

'I think it's sweet.'

'Never had you down as a romantic,' Gina complained lightly.

'Believe me, I'm not,' Sam answered. 'But Jim and June make a good couple.'

'What do you want from me, Samantha?' Gina asked suspiciously.

'What makes you think I want something?'

'Call it intuition.'

'Well, as you mention it,' Sam said. 'Could you have a word in the right ear, see about an engagement party here on, say, Wednesday night?'

'Do I have to?'

'As a favour to me?'

'Alright, alright. Don't have to be there do I?'

Sam laughed as Gina moved off but then she was tapped on the back. With apprehension she twisted to find Andrea there.

'Andrea, hi.'

'Can I have a word?'

'Let's go somewhere a bit quieter.'

* * *

Tony watched Sam and Andrea leave with a little suspicion. Why would a DS be conversing with a PC, especially in a private manner? No, it had to be about Manson.

Speaking of Manson, he'd seen the flurry of movement between the two women and was heading after them.

Breaking into a trot he intercepted the DI. 'Excuse me, Sir?'

'Yeah, what is it?'

'Just a thank-you, Sir.'

'What?'

'For your help in the investigation into Adrian.'

A change seemed to zip over Manson as he leaned in with some menace. 'I don't trust you, Stamp. Maybe you didn't touch Adrian but I don't buy your innocence, soon no one else will.'

* * *

'I've just been speaking to a witness in a case the DI was dealing with before he came here,' Andrea explained within the privacy of the locker room. ' He's accused Manson of kicking off a gang war when he beat up another member. This guy saw the attack but the other guy didn't want to admit he'd been hit by a copper so he blamed someone from another gang. And apparently Danny Milson, the guy Manson beat up, is hell-bent on revenge, he might be willing to change his original statement.'

Sam took all this in slowly. 'How did you get this information?'

'As a journalist, police wouldn't stand a chance.'

'Alright, I need a few days to think this over, let the dust settle over Cooper's arrest before I do anything else.'

'A few days means the opportunity might be lost.'

'It's a chance I'll have to take.'

'But why?! We can get him today.'

She shook her head. 'That'll just let him know we've got something.'

'I thought you'd want to get this over.'

'I want to do it right.'


	17. Nothing except a feeling

A/N: I'm thinking Manson isn't so popular with you guys. He isn't with me either.

All thoughts of Manson disappeared over the weekend as Sam had to contend with bringing Abi home. It was a task more difficult than it sounded given that Abi was an active teenager who wasn't receptive to the idea of being stuck inside all the time.

So Monday morning came and Sam landed up in CID, finding Andrea waiting for her. It was all Sam could do to keep her anger in check, she'd told the young PC they were going to do this her way, and being bothered first thing on a Monday wasn't honouring that agreement. 'Morning, Andrea.'

'Have you reconsidered?'

'Nice to see you too.'

'Well?'

'This is my call, Andrea,' Sam warned. 'We need to tread carefully.'

'Maybe I should do something with the information then,' Andrea said.

'If you do that you jeopardise every chance we've got.'

'Someone has to do something!'

'But not a jumped up little journalist like you,' Sam hissed with instant regret.

'Just remember who started this, DS Nixon.'

* * *

'Nice of Gina to organise this party,' Jim commented as he and June shared a coffee at lunchtime.

'I think you mean it's strange,' she answered.

'Well, maybe,' he conceded. 'Still, it should be fun.'

'A chance for everyone to get drunk,' June smiled. 'Have you thought who else you want to invite?'

'Just the station lot,' he said. 'Oh, and Eva Sharpe.'

'Eva, why?'

'I bumped into her the other day, it was nice to see her.'

'Fair enough,' June said. 'Anyone else?'

'I don't think so.'

'Good.'

* * *

It took Samantha a while to hunt down Tony. He wasn't in the canteen or the writing room and no one had seen him for ages. After running out of ideas she headed up to CSU to double check with Ramani.

'Sam,' Ramani hurried towards her. 'I was just about to call you.'

'Why? What's happened?'

'Tony appeared up here just after you went,' explained Ramani. 'He's in a bad way, babbling about the DI.'

'Is he still here?'

'No, but he said something about sorting out the boys who were beating Adrian the other day.'

'Oh, no,' Sam said. 'You haven't got a location for where Adrian was found have you?'

Ramani handed over a slip of paper. 'Already dug it out.'

'Thanks.'

'Hope you find me.'

Sam silently agreed.

* * *

There was happiness about him for the first time in a long while. Perhaps it was just his time for it, life hadn't been that good for him in recent years, this might be payback. And some payback!

June had been hurt, by him and others, he was going to make sure she was alright. Okay, every man about to get married made that promise but Jim felt extra sure, extra determined. Nothing was going to stop him, no long-lost sons, ex-wives or evil superiors.

Nope, just them together.

* * *

And there he was.

He looked a forlorn figure sat on a bench gazing at the children's playground, probably one where Adrian had been playing recently.

'Are you trying to give Manson more excuses?'

Tony barely glanced up. 'He's got all the excuses he needs.'

'Come on, Tony,' Sam pushed. 'Talk to me.'

'He's not giving up, Sam. He wants my head on a platter. If I don't do anything he's still gonna crush me into little pieces.'

'You were so confident, what changed?'

'Manson didn't.'

'Tony, you're talking in riddles.'

'I'm thinking in 'em,' he said apologetically 'Manson really is on a vendetta with me.'

'He didn't get what he wanted with Jim, he won't with you.'

'How can you be sure.?'

'Men like Manson always get what's coming to them,' she answered. 'Just look at the number of people we've put away like him.'

'They weren't coppers,' he reminded her.

'No one's untouchable.'

'Sam,' Tony struggled with his words. 'It gets to the point where I don't know if I'm totally innocent, what if I am looking at little kids and thinking these things?'

'You aren't!'

'But what if I am?'

'God, I could kill Manson for all this!' Sam said angrily. 'What is it about him that makes you doubt yourself?'

'I don't know! His certainty?' Tony offered. 'He believes it so much, maybe it's starting to rub off.'

'There are plenty of people who believe in you, Tony.'

'Yeah, like who?'

'Me, for one.'

'How can you believe in me, how can anyone, when I don't even know if I can believe in myself?'

'It's just Manson making you think like this, anyone who knows you knows he's barking up the wrong tree.'

'I've gotta pull myself together, that's all,' he said.

'When Ramani told me you were in a state I was worried,' Sam admitted.

'Why do you care so much?'

'Well, it's Manson isn't it?' she replied. 'Can't give me a break, can't show anyone that he's got a heart somewhere, at he end of the day he's in the wrong. You just need to remember that.'


	18. Calm before the storm

A/N: Hey, **Solostarr**, I hope that doesn't mean I'm becoming predictable. Just out of interest, how are you expecting it to go? And thanks for reading everyone.

Tuesday came and went without a hitch and so Wednesday dawned with the promise of a party.

Sam had managed to avoid Andrea the previous day, her luck didn't hold out as Andrea cornered her by the coffee machine.

'Thought about it yet?'

'Not yet, PC Dunbar,' Sam said with a false smile.

'How much time are you planning on taking?' asked Andrea.

'As much as it's going to take.'

'Why don't you just blow this right up?'

'I'm trying to stop innocent people getting hurt,' she answered.

'Like Tony?'

'Yeah, like Tony,' Sam agreed. 'Who you've already had a good go at drowning with your lies.'

'I've explained that!' Andrea defended hastily.

'Hardly a satisfactory excuse,' Sam scoffed.

'I'm sorry if I made a mistake or two but you're willing to sit back while that man corrupts the entire force!'

'I'm hardly sitting back here, Andrea!'

'I don't think you're any better, you know,' Andrea hissed. 'Indulging in a little blackmail to get the job done.'

'And coming in here undercover isn't wrong at all is it?' Sam said, well aware that she was close to losing her temper. 'Keep out of it.'

'How can you expect me to do that?'

'I just do.'

* * *

'Tony!' Jim called as he ran down the corridor after the PC.

'Yup?' Tony turned, Jim was actually surprised to see a smile on his friend's face.

'You look happy!'

'It's allowed.'

'Well, yeah... It's just Manson and all.'

'Samantha talked me round,' Tony explained. 'If I'm all over the place there's no way he'll get his just desserts.'

'That's one hell of an attitude.'

'Yeah, I know,' Tony smiled. 'Did you want something?'

'Er... yeah, actually.'

Tony waited a moment for an elaboration. When none was forthcoming he said; 'Well, don't keep me in suspense!'

'It's about the wedding,' Jim said hesitantly.

'Yeah?'

'You are coming aren't you?'

'Dunno when it is yet.'

'Oh, right,' Jim laughed. 'Well, neither do we but er... I was wondering if you'd be my best man.'

'You want me?'

'Well, yeah.'

'Why not one of the guys in CSU?'

'Cos I like you!' Jim joked. 'You're my oldest mate.'

'I'm not gonna mess this up,' Jim said seriously.

'I've heard that before.'

'This time I mean it.'

* * *

All through lunch Sam wondered whether she'd been too harsh on Andrea, if her words to the PC were going to cause any kind of event. In her own mind she was unsure of whether she was making the right choice in holding back. It just seemed the immediate threat from Manson was over, why shouldn't they wait until they were certain of a result?

She eventually settled that she was right, it was better to get it spot on once than hit him messily.

But Andrea was flamboyant, a desperate journalist looking for the answer to everything. The world wasn't that simple or clear cut.

Perhaps Sam had got so involved in all this, dragging Andrea down with her was growing to be a likely possibility. A full-out war with Manson would surely leave them as the casualties, going softly-softly would be a help.

'You alright?' Gina questioned as she sat down. 'You look like hell.'

'Oh, thanks!'

'Seriously, what's wrong?'

'Nothing,' Sam lied.

Gina wasn't fooled. 'Having doubts again?'

'Don't know what you mean.'

'If I wasn't such a good copper I might fall for that,' Gina said. 'Why don't you let me in on your secret plan?'

'If I do that you're compromised.'

'Stop it with the concern for others, Sam, it's not like you.'

'I've been blackmailing an officer.' It slipped out before she could stop it.

Gina took this in. 'Blackmail? Who?'

'Can't tell you that.'

'That means it's one of my team.'

'Hang on, I didn't say that,' Sam said nervously.

'This thing you're using to blackmail them,' Gina probed. 'Is it big?'

Sam shrugged. 'Not really.'

'Nothing arrestable then?'

'More of a personal problem,' Sam sighed. 'Which makes me feel all the worse for the blackmail.'

'How exactly is this person fitting in?'

'My researcher,' Sam explained. 'And my fall-guy.'

'You've heard the DI's insisting coming tonight?' Gina slightly changed subject.

'Wouldn't have thought he was invited.'

'Technically it's a work thing,' Gina said. 'Everyone's got the right to come.'

'So he's out to cause trouble?'

'Looks that way.'

'Great.'


	19. Party time

A/N: Couldn't possible comment on the outcome, just that this a has a little way to go yet. A bit more for the Eva fans among you right now.

'Nice turnout,' Jim commented looking around the packed room.

'Yeah,' June agreed. 'Could've done without one though.'

'I know,' Jim said as he spotted Manson lurking in a corner, obviously trying to blend in and gain information. 'But he's not gonna ruin it for us.'

'Hello, you two,' Eva said as she approached. 'Congratulations.'

'Cheers, Eva,' Jim smiled.

'Yeah, nice of you to come,' June added.

'Nice to be invited,' Eva answered. 'Is Sam coming?'

'She said she was,' Jim replied. 'Do you need to talk to her?'

'Oh, er...no.'

* * *

There was something about the look on Manson's face that prompted Tony to go over there. Maybe it was the fact that the DI looked so out of place in such a social gathering, everywhere else there were people laughing and having a good time whereas Manson was alone with a snarl on his face. 

'Good evening, Sir.'

Manson barely glanced at him. 'What do you want?'

Tony kept a smile pasted on his face. 'Just a word.'

'I'm listening.'

'Alright, why've you got it in for me?'

'I don't like nonces.'

'Well, we should get on cos I'm not a nonce.'

'I think otherwise,' Manson said.

'Enjoy wrecking people's lives do you?' Tony asked casually.

'I'm a copper, Stamp, I enjoy putting criminals away.'

'Ever gone too far when you're trying to put someone away?' Tony bluffed through an uncharted path smoothly. 'Used a little force to get your way maybe?'

'What are you implying?'

'Nothing, Sir,' Tony said. 'Just making conversation.'

Manson shrugged. 'What copper hasn't wanted to use a bit of force once in a while?'

'Bit of a difference between wanting to and actually doing it.'

'Same could be said of you, Stamp,' Manson countered. 'You say you've never touched a kid, ever thought of it?'

'I'm not that kind of bloke,' Tony replied. 'Like I keep telling you.'

'If you say so.'

'Does a man like you ever feel guilt?'

'Excuse me?'

'Well, I was just thinking,' Tony said. 'You were the one responsible for Abi Nixon getting shot last week.'

A smirk appeared on the DI's face. 'I think you'll find Samantha Nixon's responsible for her own daughter.'

'Don't think Sam sees it that way.'

'What's she been saying?' Manson queried.

'Oh, nothing. Must have been mistaken,' Tony answered sensing the growing anger. 'If you'll excuse me, I've got something to do.'

From her secluded vantage point in the corner Sam watched Tony and Manson having a seemingly amicable conversation. Except Sam knew better.

There was certainly a battle going on over there. Part of her wondered whether she should butt in, stop any possible confrontation dead, but there was a nagging voice that told her Tony could hold his own.

'Even Manson'll notice if you keep staring at him like that.'

'Eva!' Sam exclaimed as she caught sight of her friend. 'Nice to see you.'

'Had to check up on everyone,' Eva said with a grin. 'And make sure Jim and June actually get to the altar.'

'They better, even after all the interference.'

'Interference?' Eva repeated before she got it. 'Oh, right. What's his problem? Happiness?'

'Yeah, probably,' Sam admitted. 'I had to play the middle-man just to get them back together.'

'Everyone's guardian angel.'

'Don't know what you mean.'

'Why are you so eager to help everyone all of a sudden?'

'Someone needs to,' Sam answered. 'Why not me?'

'Cos people drive you mad,' Eva said. 'You'd rather be nicking them than talking to them.'

'Manson's dangerous.'

'And the other reason?'

'There is no other reason.'

'Samantha...'

'It...,' Sam murmured knowing she was caught. 'Well, it's something to do.'

'Yeah, I knew it,' Eva nodded.

'It's not that I...' she struggled with the words. 'When I was Acting DI I always had work to do, always had to stay late. Now I have to go home and spend with Abi and...'

'You're not used to it,' Eva finished. 'Don't feel guilty about it.'

'Shouldn't I?'

'Your job's your life,' Eva replied simply. 'You don't need to feel guilty for that.'

'Yeah, maybe.'

'How's it going anyway?' Eva queried. 'With the DI?'

'I'm dealing with it,' Sam said evasively.

'You've no need to doubt what you're doing.'

'You sound like Gina!'

'That's because we're right,' Eva said. 'And you know we are.'

'No need to gloat about it.'

'Watch out,' Eva hissed.

Sam barely had time to register the warning before a snaky voice echoed behind her; 'Hello, you two.'

'Hello, Guv,' Sam answered with as much sweetness as she could muster.

Eva was a little braver. 'Aright, Neil? CID doing okay these days?'

'Can't see that's any of your concern.'

'No,' Eva said slowly. 'Don't suppose you would.'

'You were lucky to get such a cushy transfer.'

'Nothing cushy about MIT, Neil. But you wouldn't know about that.'

Sam suppressed a snort as Manson turned a strange colour and pursed his lips. She felt she just had to stick her oar in. 'I've heard it's good work in the murder team.'

'Oh, it is, yeah,' Eva answered keeping her eyes level with Manson's. 'And I get on with the team.'

'Always a bonus,' Sam said. 'Don't you think so, Guv?'

Manson didn't seemed amused. 'Can I have a word, Samantha?'

'Now?'

'Yes, in private.'

'Course, Guv.'


	20. Confrontation of the big guns

A/N: I never intended to make this bit so long, it kind of ran away from me which I think is alright, creative process and all that. **Gem6**, I really hated it when they got rid of Eva cos she did have a brilliant way of talking to people so I couldn't resist that little burst.

'You must have a death wish, Samantha,' Manson snarled as he clicked the door shut.

'Pardon?'

'Spreading rumours around the station about my involvement in the shooting,' he clarified.

'It's been reduced to 'the shooting' now has it?' Sam observed. 'The fact that it was my daughter has no meaning, I suppose.'

'Your opinions have no meaning to me, Samantha.'

'That's nice to know.'

'I've heard a rumour myself,' he quietened his tone slightly.

Sam stiffened. 'Really?'

'You've become Tony Stamp's chief protector. Why?'

'He had that awful article printed about him,' she replied. 'Surely you heard about it?'

'I did as a matter of fact,' he said with a small smile. 'Terrible business. Still, it did alert the public to the possible threat.'

'There isn't any threat.'

'As you keep telling me. Sorry if I don't believe you but I do have more valid thoughts than you given that I'm of more seniority than you.'

That little comment made her fume. 'That doesn't mean anything.'

'Maybe the DCI disagrees.'

'Only if you blackmail him into saying so.'

Manson blanched. 'I see you and Sharpe have been talking.'

'Yeah, just like the women we are,' Sam smiled grimly.

'You're putting words into my mouth, Nixon.'

'Just saying what you're thinking... Guv.'

'I think in another lifetime we'd have got on,' he said as he regained his composure and leaned against the door.

'I don't think so,' Sam replied.

'No, we're very alike,' he continued. 'Strong-mind, intelligent, we both know what we want.'

'Don't pretend to know what's in my head,' she warned.

'I think I can read you fairly well, Samantha.'

'Oh, really?'

'Well, I know you want me out of Sun Hill.'

'I'd say that's a given, wouldn't you?'

'Why, though?' he asked. 'Surely it isn't just bitterness.'

'You're a threat to the station.'

He scoffed. 'Me a threat?'

'What was the first thing you did when you arrived here?' she queried.

'Sorted out the mess you'd left me.'

Sam wasn't fooled. 'I had CID running perfectly as you well know. The first thing you did was barge into CSU and take over.'

'It's my second department,' he shrugged. 'Don't blame me if you never took much of an interest.'

'It wasn't about an interest! You just palmed off all the cases you didn't want.'

'I just did what you should have.'

'CSU was supposed to be a unit for the ordinary people,' Sam replied heatedly. 'For domestics, racism, homophobia.'

'They take up too much police time.'

'How did I know that was your view? I suppose you think breaking up gangs is all there is to being a copper?'

'It does more good than breaking up a fight between some guy and his wife.'

'I'll admit it, on some level I agree, but that's why they established a department to work with that area. You just took advantage of that fact.'

'If you ask me, Samantha,' he said with a smirk. 'You played CID and CSU like the temp boss you were.'

'As far as I was concerned, I was gonna be DI here for very long time.'

'I think it's lucky for Sun Hill that didn't happen.'

'You sexist pig!'

'Call me what you want, Samantha, but the plain fact is that men perform better in the job.'

'What, like Phil Hunter you mean? Being on the books of three major criminals that we know about?'

'At least Phil makes arrests,' he answered quickly. 'Unlike Debbie McAllister, she's only here because Jack fancies her.'

'And you're only here because no one can work out how to get rid of you. Be warned, Neil, unpopular people don't last long around here.'

He snorted. 'Is that some kind of soppy threat?'

'Don't you think Jack would jump at the chance to get you out of here? Don't you think I would?'

'Oh, I don't doubt it, Samantha, but you'll find I'm squeaky clean.'

'You mean you know how to cover your tracks.'

'You'll never pin anything on me, maybe you should stop trying.'

'Who says I am trying?'

'Your behaviour lately,' he replied. 'Hushed meetings with Stamp, Gina, even Jim Carver.'

'I was only trying to sort out the messes you caused,' she argued.

'I never actually accused Stamp of being a nonce.'

'No, you wouldn't be that stupid,' Sam agreed. 'Instead it was those little looks, the insinuations.'

'That's rubbish.'

'Is it?'

'I don't trust Stamp, I never will, but as for insinuations? You're looking for something that isn't there.'

'I don't think I am. Neither do the rest of Tony's friends in the station. You picked on the wrong man, perhaps you should have gone for someone who hasn't been here for fifteen years.'

'I'll get him, Sam, and then I'll get you.'


	21. Little icicles are a'forming

A/N: I'm sensing some mild anger from you reviewers... Or is that just me?

After Manson had left Sam sat by herself contemplating what the DI had said.

With some things he'd been spot on.

Debbie was hardly the model officer and Phil did make more than his fair share of arrests but... there was a difference between them. Sure, Debbie schemed to get herself ahead but she'd never knowingly got involved with a know criminal like Phil had with Ron Gregory and Dennis Weaver.

Anyway, this was Manson's ploy. He was trying to get her to doubt herself.

Perhaps Andrea was right. Perhaps action was needed.

* * *

Tony sidled up to Eva soon after Sam had disappeared with Manson. 'What did he want?'

'A go, as usual,' Eva replied. 'How are you anyway, Tone?'

'Sam been filling you in?'

'Yeah, and I read the article.'

'I suppose everybody did.'

'And no one believed it,' she shot back quickly. 'Except Manson.'

Tony hesitated for a moment. 'Do you think he can be brought down?'

'Yeah, I reckon so. And if anyone can do it, Sam can.'

'She's been like my guardian angel lately,' he commented.

'So I heard.'

'Any idea why?'

'She likes you,' Eva said evasively. 'We all do.'

'That's not an answer,' he pointed out.

'It's not meant to be,' Eva smiled.

Tony laughed properly for the first time in ages. 'Do you think Sam's alright with him?'

'Knowing Sam he's probably the one in trouble.'

'Yeah. But Manson's tricky.'

'He won't weasel his way out of it, Tone. He's in too deep.'

* * *

'Am I the only one sensing tension in here?' June asked.

'No, you're not,' Jim said with a small smile. 'If you ask me, it's following someone around.'

'So I noticed. Does he have to be here?'

'Saving face probably,' he speculated. 'He's a failure for not managing to make you hate me.'

'You never told me why he did that.'

'That's because I don't know!'

'How can you not?'

Jim shrugged. 'He seems to hate people with histories. Me, Tony, Sam.'

'What's Sam got to be ashamed of in her past?'

'That thing over Abigail's father,' he reminded her. 'But maybe he's more wound up over her being the previous DI..'

'What, competition you mean?'

'Fear, perhaps. She's been here longer, knows the officers better.'

June looked at him with something close to admiration. 'You've really thought about this haven't you?'

'Suppose I have. Not a problem is it?'

'That my future husband spends more time thinking about Neil Manson than me?'

'When you put it like that I feel guilty!'

'No, it's great even if it is a little unorthodox.'

'I'm not following this very well.'

'It means you care! I don't know many people round here who'd bother about Sam Nixon or care if Tony was accused of what he was. There's only one person in this nick that hasn't got a bad word to say about anyone else and you're that person.'

'I say a lot of bad things about the DI,' Jim argued mildly.

'That's another good thing.'

'Oh, I love you, June.'

'I should hope so!'

'Shouldn't you two be mingling?' asked a voice beside them. 'Declarations of love should be saved for the wedding.'

'Hiya, Sam,' Jim smiled. 'We were just talking about you.'

'That explains why my ears were burning,' she joked lightly. 'I take it you were discussing the demon headmaster.'

'Saw you slope off with him,' Jim probed casually.

'We're having a secret affair, didn't you know?'

'Don't even joke about it!' June said.

'What did he want?' Jim asked.

'Nothing really,' Sam replied evasively. 'Anyway, I've got it sorted.'

'Oh, yeah. How?'

'Hmm, wouldn't you like to know?'

* * *

Sam made her excuses quickly, she wasn't going to share too much with the happy couple, however much on her side they were.

She was on the lookout for Andrea, it was about time the journalist received an apology and maybe a veiled warning about dealing with Manson.

But it didn't seem Andrea had arrived yet, Sam asked a few people but didn't want to arouse suspicion, after all, a DS looking for a PC? Very suspicious.

Was she just being too cautious?

No time to have an inner debate though as Andrea had just skulked into the room looking nervous, scared, a little guilty? Sam hoped deeply she hadn't spilled the secret or alerted Manson to something, it was just the kind of thing she seemed likely to do.

She was about to make her way over when there was a noise outside, no one else had heard, perhaps it was her imagination.

No, her imagination wasn't that vivid. It had been the breaking of glass.

Then the door burst open, in the dim light all wasn't clear but still the crowded room sensed something and a gradual hush fell. For some reason Sam felt an urge to step forward, make herself known.

Moving forward gave her more light but no faces came into view, just one masked man with his hand inside his jacket. That could only mean one thing.

Suddenly she thought she should shout but she couldn't. And this masked man was a bit quicker off the mark as he pushed forward, through the crowd of silent officers.

Why was no one doing anything?

As the gunman reached Manson realisation dawned. Just as two shots rang out.


	22. Nothing quite like it

A/N: And back, by popular demand, is 'Sun Hill's DI'! Threats will get you everywhere.

Pandemonium. In a police station. It was ironic really that a crowd of thirty or forty coppers didn't try to catch the culprit, just shouted and screamed.

The gunman had done a runner of course, but still nobody dared to approach the lifeless body on the middle of the room. The being of authority known as Gina Gold was the first to take control; 'Get an ambulance. Now!'

Sam shuddered. 'It's too late.'

'He might not be,' Honey said hopefully.

Jim stepped forward holding June tight. 'No, he's...'

'He's dead,' Sam finished.

* * *

Tony faded effortlessly into the wall felling slightly nauseous at this... sight in front of him, Just because you hated a man didn't mean you were content to see him covered in his own blood. That would be cruel. So why didn't he feel anything?

* * *

There was one thing Jim cared about and it wasn't the dead body right in front of him. June was a copper, well-versed in dead people and all the associations, yet she was shaking like a leaf. What could he say?

'June,' he whispered. 'Do you want to go home?'

'We can't, we've got to give our statements.'

'I'm sure they can wait,' he pressed.

'I'm fine!' she snapped.

He pulled he further away from the crowd. 'No, you're not.'

'Stop telling me what I feel!'

* * *

Sam watched the happy couple fall apart as June ran out of the room leaving Jim looking helpless and uncomfortable.

Even from the dead Manson was causing trouble.

The room was still full of off-duty coppers, a set of on-duty officers taking statements and a couple of forensics taking samples. It was the silly procedure that meant the body couldn't be moved until everything had been tested.

'Sam, you okay?'

'Hmm?'

'You look pretty shaken up,' Eva commented.

'Do I?'

'You were closest to the killer.'

'Don't remind me.'

'Wonder who'd do this though,' Eva went on. 'Then again, hardly a small list.'

'You don't think it was someone from here?' Sam asked.

'Course not!' Eva scoffed then rethought. 'Like who?'

'No here would...' Sam trailed off taking a look around. 'It's probably an old case or something, that's the price of being a copper.'

'Some price,' Eva remarked. 'Has the Super been called?'

'On his way, I think,' Sam answered. 'It's Jim and June I feel sorry for.'

'Yeah, not the thing you want to interrupt your engagement party,' Eva agreed.

'You given your statement?'

'Yep. You?'

'No,' Sam lied. 'I think I'll track someone down.'

'Take care, Sam,' Eva said.

'Course.'

Eva drifted off while Sam looking around, trying to find someone who could know something. Ha! Like who exactly? It wasn't as though there was a murderer in their midst.

But still... the gunman had been precise with his shots, didn't really make a scene. It could point to a very detailed plan and that might be something criminals couldn't stand. And that was discriminating against the criminals.

Why was she thinking of that at a time like this?

The simple answer being that she was feeling guilty. Manson was lying dead, a woman had lost her husband, children had lost their father and Sam had been one person pursuing his downfall. But not this downfall.

Oh, could she honestly say she hadn't wished him dead? Straight after Abi's shooting hadn't she hated him so much it was consuming her? It had consumed her.

A man had died because of her, because of himself too, but she was justified. Surely she was?

It was undebatable. She had to find this killer.


	23. Falling apart

A/N: So, any suspects?

'How's June holding up?' Tony asked when he bumped into Jim early the next day.

'No idea,' he sighed. 'She won't answer my calls, she hasn't reported for duty yet.'

'I think I know where you can find her,' Tony said thoughtfully.

'Tell me,' Jim implored.

'When you broke up the first time around,' Tony explained. 'June went a little crazy. One night I found her at the canal staring out there. 'She said it helped her think.'

'Cheers, Tone.'

* * *

'You want to be in on this investigation?' Adam Okaro repeated.

'Is that a problem, Sir?'

'We've got a minimum amount of time before MIT swoop in, I'd like officers that are dedicated to the cause.'

Sam took offence to this. 'I'm a professional, Sir. I'd like the chance to prove it.'

'Fine,' Adam relented. 'Go with Jack.'

'Sir.'

* * *

'How did you know I was here?' June asked without turning round.

Jim leaned over the railing looking as far as he could into the murky depths. 'Tony said something.'

'Should've known.'

'He was only trying to help.'

'Any news on the killer?'

'Everyone's a suspect. 'Heard Jack Meadows talking to the Super earlier, they're just amazed nobody caught him.'

'Why didn't somebody?'

He was at a loss on this one. Deep down he knew why he hadn't , probably the same reason that Tony hadn't made a move or why Eva hadn't stepped in.

Hate.

Anybody else in that room would've been backed up, there'd have been no shortage of people to dive in front of the bullet if it had been directed at Inspector Gold, Sam Nixon or even new girl Andrea. But Manson wasn't just disliked, he was physically hated by a large majority.

'How can a man be so minimal that no one tries to save his life?' June asked following his silence.

'It wasn't that,' Jim struggled. 'No one was gonna risk their own life for him.'

'The people round here are more shallow than I thought they were,' June said bitterly.

'You didn't like the man,' Jim pointed out.

'I didn't do anything because I didn't see it!'

'June, I wasn't blaming you!'

'Someone should've done something.'

'Well, they didn't,' he muttered. 'And I didn't. The only thing I thought when I heard those shots was if you were alright.'

'I wonder how his wife feels this morning.'

Jim tried to imagine. 'I don't even wanna think about that.'

'And what about when she finds out the truth? That none of his colleagues made an effort to stop the gunman?'

'Don't suppose it'll matter much. Us making amends won't change the past.'

'I think it'd help!'

He put his hand over hers. 'What's really wrong, June?'

'All this!'

'No, what's really wrong?'

Her hand tightened on the rail. 'Last night was supposed to be a new beginning for me, for us. Instead we end up with a dead body and maybe...'

'Maybe what?'

'What if it's a bad omen?'

'Thought you didn't believe in all that stuff,' he said diplomatically.

'Honey talks about it all the time.'

'Since when do you take Honey's word as law?'

'I don't want to lose you, Jim.'

'There's nothing to say you will.'

'I did before.'

'That was stupidness, I was mad! You know that as well as I do.'

'Do I?'

He squeezed her hand. 'Yeah, you do.'

* * *

'Okay,' Jack put down his office phone. 'We've got the details on the bullet and apparently the gun matches one found on the Jasmine Allen estate last week. We need to talk to the man behind that.'

'Who is?' Sam questioned.

'Some chancer called Martin Lomax, he's on remand.'

'Yeah, I nicked him a few months ago,' she nodded. 'Alleged possession of a firearm, didn't have anything though.'

'He obviously got careless,' Jack said. 'Barton Street picked him up after he shot his brother.'

'Nice,' she commented.

'Yeah, let's go.'


	24. Jigsaw coming together

A/N: I'll be wrapping this up soon folks, natural end and all that. As for S/T, have to say it really isn't my flavour, especially because I'm planning another femmeslash story for this fandom so... sorry Solostarr.

Prisons were always dark, miserable places. It was almost funny that she spent her whole life sending people to dumps like this and yet she couldn't bear to spend ten minutes in one. Well, it wasn't really funny, her sense of humour was just cracked.

'Martin Lomax?' Jack asked.

'Yeah,' he said as the prison officer left. 'Who are you?'

'DCI Meadows, DS Nixon, Sun Hill.'

'Oh, yeah, Nixon,' he smirked. 'You tried to do me the other week.'

'We're here about a different matter,' Sam interjected.

'Another gun you probably sold,' Jack added.

'You got that wrong, I'm innocent.'

'We haven't got time for this, Martin,' the DCI insisted.

'I know.'

Sam wracked her brain for something she could use. 'How's your sister, Martin?'

'Surprised you care.'

'I know you do. Still living with that dealer?'

'Yeah.'

'Maybe time we picked him up,' she said casually.

'I'm listening.'

* * *

'Ma'am?' Tony knocked on the door. 'I just wondered how the investigation was going.'

'Oh, you and every other person in this station,' Gina huffed. 'Not to mention the press.'

'Who's investigating?'

'Jack and Samantha last I heard.'

'Thought she hated him.'

'Doesn't mean she doesn't want this murderer banged up.'

'No,' he agreed slowly. 'Suppose not.'

* * *

'You were good in there,' Jack smiled as he crunched the car into life. 'Thought he was digging his heels in.'

'Just need to know their weak points,' she shrugged. 'Better organise a raid on Lenny Brook's place when we get this sorted.'

'Get it sorted? You make it sound so easy.'

'It will be,' she assured him. 'You heard Lomax, he sold the second gun to Pete Hopkins.'

'This is turning into a merry-go-round,' Jack commented. 'We're going to another criminal on the last one's say so. He could be spinning us a line.'

'Don't think he is, Guv. I reckon it's just a complicated situation.'

'You mean there's no shortage of potential suspects.'

'I know it sounds cold,' Sam agreed. 'But it's true. And I don't even feel sorry for him.'

'That's a bit harsh.'

'Are you saying you do?'

'No one deserves to die that way.'

'I didn't say he deserved it,' she argued. 'But I'm not about to shed any tears.'

'Why did you want in on this?' he asked.

'Professional reasons,' she replied vaguely.

'Not out a fear you'd get the blame?'

He was spot on really, wasn't he? 'You think I'm responsible?'

'No, I think you wish you were.'

'That's madness, Guv.'

'If you say so.'

* * *

The whole station was buzzing, Jim found as he walked in late Thursday morning, having already delivered June to her office.

It wasn't the chatter he'd associate with a senior death, no one was wondering what had happened because they were all present and there was no comment about his wife or children. It was a whodunit situation straight out of a film and the prime suspects became the lead characters.

From what he could gather the chief suspect was none other than DS Samantha Nixon. Course she did have an obvious grudge against Manson that made her a prime runner but she couldn't have set up something like that. Jim would bet his life on it.

Then there were the suspects the crowd didn't even know about. For example, it wasn't common knowledge that Tony had sworn Manson as his mortal enemy or that Sean Cooper had vowed revenge when he'd been arrested.

But all criminals made that vow, none actually went through with it. Did they?

* * *

'Pete Hopkins?'

'Who wants to know?' the man asked looking them over with suspicious eyes.

'DCI Meadows, DS Nixon,' Jack started but at the first name the guy had already bolted. 'Think he's got something to hide?'

'Looks that way,' Sam acknowledged as she set off through the house after him, knowing full well Jack wasn't going to do it.

He'd gone out the back door and was sprinting down the back street, she took off after him, quite surprised by her own speed, or it may just have been his lack of it, as she fell on him before he got round the corner.

'Running from something?' she queried as she dragged him up.

'It wasn't me!' he protested.

'What wasn't you?'

'What are you here for?'

'Come on, Pete. What wasn't you?'

'That copper getting shot, I didn't do it.'

'We got your name Pete,' she argued. 'If you didn't do it you gave the gun to the man that did.'

'If you don't start talking.'

'I didn't shoot him,' he offered weakly.

'Then who did?'

'My mate, he's got a grudge.'

'What kind of grudge?' she asked cautiously, knowing this could be a trick or a diversionary tactic.

'That guy beat him up,' he shrugged. 'That DI Manson.'

Something was stirring in the back of Samantha's brain. 'This mate's name?'

'I'm not a grass.'

'You don't want us to think you're a killer,' she countered.

'Danny Milson, it was Danny Milson.'

'How did he know where Manson was gonna be?'

'Some journalist told him.'

'What journalist?'

'I dunno, some woman.'


	25. Those tough choices

A/N: So, thanks strange1, Solostarr, darkness4eva, Gem6, miz greenleaf, stacey, leilani and StarQuality for the reviews and thanks to anyone else who read. A couple of you helped me with this one, help much appreciated so I don't completely go off track like I am with this note. Anyways, thanks, and for those who care I'm planning another slash fic for this fandom, let's just say it's a pairing I like. Any guesses?

Sam bashed her head continuously against the toilet door. It wasn't helping.

She'd let Hopkins go and then told Meadows she'd lost him in an alley. How could she bring him in and have him alert the whole world to Andrea's double identity? Which he would, it was a station full of coppers, they were bound to figure it out.

But now she'd brought the entire investigation to a standstill. Hopkins wouldn't surface again and MIT would look at other avenues, eventually pinning it on some innocent bystander. That was just the way these things worked, for the death of a copper someone had to pay.

She didn't really know why she'd done all this for Andrea. In part it was self preservation, the PC could have easily spilled the beans about her blackmail attempts and implicated her in the shooting but... there was something else.

Maybe Eva was right, perhaps she was changing into a nice, unselfish woman. The kind of mother Abi deserved. It wasn't what she'd envisioned turning into, all she'd thought of was moving up the ranks, becoming the highest female of her time. Somewhere along the way she'd changed, helpful towards others, jeopardise her own career to help a potential child-abuser and an undercover journalist.

This self analysis wasn't getting her anywhere so she resumed the head banging. Unfortunately the main door opened and she didn't stop quick enough.

'Is everything alright in there?' The voice was Gina's.

Sam slowly opened the door. 'It's only me.'

'Well, that makes sense then,' Gina said. 'You alright?'

'Oh, fine.'

'Jack's fuming over you losing Hopkins.'

'Couldn't be helped,' Sam shrugged.

'Thought you'd be a bit more, I don't know, angry.'

'What good would that do?'

'Never stopped you before,' Gina commented. 'What's wrong with you, Sam?'

'Nothing.'

'I could've sworn you looked guilty last night.'

Sam immediately put up her protection shield. 'You're not seriously saying I had anything to do with that?'

'I'm asking you, Samantha.'

'I didn't arrange for our DI to be shot,' Sam said clearly.

'I believe you,' she insisted. 'But I'm willing to bet you know who did.'

'If I knew that I'd tell MIT.'

'I wouldn't expect anything less, Sam.'

* * *

The MIT officers wandering around aimlessly didn't really reassure the Sun Hill group that the investigation was going anywhere. Neither did the image of DCI Meadows banging about the station like an ape.

Of course, it was business as usual in CSU. Jim had just finished interviewing some lad who claimed his girlfriend was missing. More likely she was avoiding him but it had to be followed up anyway.

It seemed bizarre to be carrying on as normal while all this was going on around him. But bizarre in the way people were acting and not what happened.

'Alright, Jim?' Tony questioned when passed in the corridor. 'You find June?'

'Yeah, it's sorted.'

'I'm glad. Didn't want Manson doing damage as a ghost.'

'You're all heart, Tone.'

'Heard the gossip?'

'What's gossip's that?'

'That Samantha had him bumped off?'

'Rubbish, isn't it?' Jim laughed. 'It's as likely to be Andrea.'

'As long as you and June are alright,' Tony smiled.

* * *

'Andrea?' Sam pushed open the locker room door lightly. 'You're a tough woman to track down.'

'I see you've figured it out,' she muttered weakly.

'Figured what out?' Sam asked.

'You know I told Danny Milson where Manson was gonna be and that he'd have a clear path.'

'Yeah, I know you did that.'

'Then why aren't you arresting me?'

'Cos I let the one person who could reveal the truth go.'

Andrea looked up. 'You did what?'

'I had to,' Sam answered. 'I got you into this mess, I couldn't drop you in it.'

'So the investigation won't be continuing?'

'MIT have taken over but they won't track down anything or anyone that'll pin this on you.'

'Why would you help me like that?'

'You helped me out.'

'Only because I had no choice!'

Sam sighed. 'A friend of mine thinks I've changed lately, become more helpful towards others. I've even been branded a guardian angel.'

'That's a new one.'

'Yeah, you're telling me! But suddenly I wanted to protect Tony, push June and Jim back together, save the world from Manson. For the first time I was putting other people first. You know, before recently I don't even think I put my daughter ahead of me, ahead of my job. I know how awful that sounds but I think it was true. At first I thought I was just after Manson, a personal vendetta, but I wasn't. I truly wanted to help. Blackmailing you wasn't part of the agenda but... well, I didn't feel I could just leave you to take the flak.'

'You also knew I could drop you in it,' Andrea said.

'I admit it crossed my mind but I don't think you'd do that, however desperate you were for a story. You're a decent person under all this, you'll make a good copper if you try hard enough.'

'You're asking me to quit my journalist job?'

'I'm not asking anything of you,' Sam countered. 'All I'm saying is you could be a good police officer.'

'I still don't understand why you're doing this for me.'

'Maybe I just like helping people.'

'Can you be sure it won't come out?'

'There's no guarantees,' Sam replied evenly. 'But I won't say anything. Manson's gone now, the station's returning to normal, there'd be no reason to drop you in it. I think things'll be alright from now on, the root of the problem's disappeared.'

'You really believe all that?'

Sam smiled. 'You know, I think I do.'


End file.
